


[索香]哨向|欠债还情

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨兵向导, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 哨兵向导，酸唧唧的破镜重圆。胡说八道的狗血黄文。IF线延伸番外：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390127
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship, 藻厨
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

被追杀、战斗、再逃亡，这都是索隆司空见惯的日常。一般来说，他对各种战斗都保持着欣然应允，甚至期待兴奋的心情。他也并不恐惧死亡，因为相信着自己的实力，他明白自己没那么容易死。而死亡若真要降临，也一定会是他拼尽全力地战斗之后，骄傲地败于比自己强大的对手，充满尊严地迎接生命的终点。

但一个人的存在改变了他。

在他离开之后，索隆对死亡的想法变为：在找到他之前，我还不能死。

这正是他此刻像条狼狈的野狗般与垃圾堆作伴的原因。他刚从塔的追杀下逃脱，由于他受向导影响较小的原因，塔竟然卑鄙地让还在圣所学习的幼年向导接近他，并在他每天都要喝的酒里下了远超剂量的缓释剂，让他的精神敏度下降。能从2个S级和3个A级哨兵的围攻下全身而退，不得不说要归功于他的黑暗哨兵身份。

缓释剂对黑暗哨兵的效用会下降20%，而作为时隔很久才重新现世的黑暗哨兵，塔还未来得及收集到这方面的数据，因此产生了误判。

但这样也足够重伤他了。从落脚的临时居所逃出来之后，他又勉力奔跑了不短的距离，来到这条僻静的街道时，浑身是血的模样还吓到了好几个路人。拼着最后的力气，他在某个拐角的垃圾桶边脱力地倒下，捂住自己的伤口，连喘息都岌岌可危。

受伤的黑暗哨兵除了身体上的伤痛，更承受着以往未有的精神折磨。平时无需向导便能自给自足的精神屏障，现在也变得脆弱起来，周遭的一切都放大到让人难以忍受的地步，不管是行人的脚步和交谈声，还是空气中弥漫的垃圾臭味，更有五十米外刺耳的狗吠声，这一切都快让索隆精神崩溃。

也许真的会死。

不是光荣的战死，完全不够体面，也没有保护到任何人、获得任何东西，像只无能的野犬，在垃圾堆旁可怜而又懦弱地血尽而死。

而且……好饿。

可能还要加上饿死这种死法。

他捂住自己血流不止的侧腹，有千百的不甘心，还有千百的愤怒，在这一切情绪的交织下，他靠着墙，昏了过去。

*

在晕过去之前，索隆曾设想了多种自己没死之后的反杀方法，那些高层的老不死最好是祈祷自己没能活下来，否则他的回礼可不会让他们还能保持装腔作势的威严和镇静。

但他醒来之后，竟有一刹那在心里感谢了塔。

索隆并不相信命运，他只相信自己的野心，和自己一定会达成野心的行动力。非要说的话，他相信想要的东西，只要不放弃，总有一天能到手。

就像现在端着拖盘进门的男人一样。

尽管不合时宜，索隆还是笑了起来，即使浑身缠满了绷带，他也有办法笑得充满嚣张的戾气。他应该生气，他有充分的理由愤怒——甚至可以说，他沦落到如今的境地，都是拜眼前这个、身材高挑又削瘦的、金发的、卷眉的男人所赐。

“被我找到了啊，卷眉毛。”索隆咬牙切齿地说。

山治叼着一根烟，走到床边居高临下地俯视他。他把手里的拖盘放到床头柜上，上面有一杯温水和一碗香气四溢的粥。他夹着烟呼吐一口，从发现索隆并把他带回家，直到现在，他抽了整整三盒烟，才能在此刻假作镇定地走进来，而非落荒而逃。

在一段关系正是热烈的时候突然不告而别的人，总是会无比心虚的。

他坐在床边，拿起水杯递给索隆：“先喝点水。”

索隆躺在床上一动不动地瞪视他，山治有理由相信，要不是躺在床上的男人现在过于虚弱无法放出精神体，他一定已经被那只凶恶的老虎咬住喉咙扑倒在地了。

山治微微蹙眉，犹豫了几秒后弯腰扶起索隆的上半身让他靠在自己身上，重伤虚弱的猛兽对身体的控制力十分有限，沉甸甸的身体实打实地压在身上，山治不得不调整一下坐姿靠在床头借力。他端起水杯递到索隆的唇边，垂下眼，没说话。

无力动弹的男人就着他的手咕咚咕咚飞快地把水喝完了。

山治把空杯子放好，又端起粥递给索隆。

然而男人靠在他怀里的姿势着实得天独厚，一侧脸就是他脆弱的脖颈。索隆偏过头，狠狠地咬上去，山治拿粥的手抖了抖，忍不住痛呼一声。

咬完之后，索隆看着他白皙的皮肤上留下的快要渗血的牙印，仍不太解气，但他现在重伤在身，除了脑袋能动一动，其他地方都被纱布包裹得严严实实，失血过多又多日未进食的身体虚弱到了极致，否则他一定要先把人狠揍一顿再说。

不着急，他想，既然找到了，就不会再弄丢了。

先把身体养好，之后有的是机会算这笔账。

山治对他所做的一切都报以沉默而温顺的态度，但索隆可不会再被他蒙骗了，他在心里冷笑一声，却张开了嘴，示意自己要人喂。

“……你至少自己吃饭的力气是有的吧？”

索隆张大嘴巴，啊了一声。

山治忍耐地吹凉一口粥塞到他的嘴里。

饥饿了太久，几分钟的时间，索隆就把满满一碗粥全部喝完了。

山治把用过的杯碗收在一起，端起拖盘要走出去，刚直起身就被抓住了衣服下摆，索隆躺在床上，闭目，抓住他衣角的手却用力到指节发白，甚至连手臂上包扎了没多久的伤口都快渗血。

山治顿了顿说：“我去收拾一下厨房。”

手没放开。

“你的伤，快松手。”

不松。

“喂，该死的绿藻头，你别得寸进尺。”

抓得更紧了。

“……我洗好碗就回来。”

几息的沉默，手松开了。

山治端着盘子，用所剩的全部镇定一步一步地走出房间。然而一离开充斥着索隆存在感的空间，他立刻察觉到自己酸软得不像话的双腿。他跌跌撞撞地走到厨房，拖盘被冒失地彭一声砸在桌上。山治扶着洗手台，垂着头，大口喘息平复着心情。

片刻后，他脱力地跌坐在地上，撑着额头目光呆滞地望向前方。

他期待过许多种可能的重逢，最理想的是索隆完全释怀了他们曾经那段并不深刻的关系，带着一位可爱的女向导在街上和自己偶遇，这件事最好要发生在十年后，那时候的自己一定可以毫不露馅地对该死的绿藻头冷嘲热讽，嫉妒他有了一个如此美丽优秀的向导Lady，也许他们会交换一下联系方式，日后在合宜的时机进行一些必要的寒暄；当然，错身而过也是不错的，自己在不会被发现的角落里默默关注他的人生，这是非常理想的结局。

但不该在两年后就再见，这太快了，他没想到会这么快。

并且，他惊慌地意识到，索隆对曾经那段并不深入的、相互解决生理需求的关系，记忆犹新，或者说，印象深刻。


	2. Chapter 2

几天的时间，都是在孕育着风暴的风平浪静下安然度过的。

值得庆幸的是，索隆这次受的伤着实不清，只能无奈地卧病在床，行动范围有限。山治只在他的生理需求不得不被满足的情况下才走进这个房间——进食需求、换药需求、膀胱需求。

上厕所时不可避免地有些尴尬，当然这尴尬也很可能仅是山治单方面的情绪。不管怎么说，索隆的伤都没有残废到尿个尿自己扶不了鸡巴的程度，但该死的绿藻头就是可以面不改色地站着等别人来替他动手。山治在第一次时尝试着非常坚决地视而不见，几分钟的僵持过后，索隆捂着腹部的伤口痛呼出声。

在理智上十分清楚这一通百分之九十是故意作秀的情况下，山治还是咬着牙帮他脱了裤子，扶好鸡巴。索隆一手搭在山治肩上借力，低低地笑出来。  
他喜欢山治的窘迫，这种恶趣味大概就像猫抓老鼠却不急着吃掉，而先乐于让对方挣扎一番。

在挑衅山治这件事情上，他经验丰富，他能确保自己说出的每句话都让这个人气急败坏或内心刺痛。但他没有，除了那声意味不明的笑，索隆一句话都没说。他只捉弄了山治一次，就十分配合地在解决完生理问题之后，被山治半搀半抱地拖回床上。他最近乖顺得出奇，只在第二天憋不住的时候要了一次酒喝，被拒绝后就再也没有提出过其他无理要求。换药的时候像个木头人，喂饭也只是在最初执著了一次，而后都是沉默而大口地把盘子里的食物消灭干净后躺回床上。

乖到山治甚至怀疑他伤到了脑子。

可不得不说，温顺而沉默的索隆让山治紧绷的心弦逐渐松缓了。按照索隆的性格，他如果真的气急败坏，早在开始便会发难。在山治并不想对两年前的不告而别做任何额外说明的情况下，索隆的沉默是最好的安慰剂；而听话且配合看护的病人，也无疑是个让人省心的存在。

两天之后，山治已经习得了和这样的索隆该如何相处。除了必须要面对活生生的绿藻头的情况外，山治大部分时间都待在客厅或厨房。餐厅的工作已经请过假，至少在绿藻头生活尚不能自理的这段时间，他得一直在家照顾。

至于好得差不多了之后……

山治抽出一根烟，点燃，吞云吐雾起来。他瘫坐在沙发上，放任自己的思绪变得空茫，模糊地想：或许这只是个无伤大雅的意外。

除了最初表露出一些带着怒气的执拗以外，索隆没有再显示出任何别的情绪。这几天，正如所说的，他乖顺又沉默，只一心要把伤养好。虽然没了习惯的相互斗嘴和争锋相对的相处模式，但在山治什么都不想解释的当下，这就是最好的相处方式。如果索隆在一开始便表现出更多的愤怒、偏激、咄咄逼人、甚至恨意的话，山治会请一个护工来照顾索隆，而非自己亲自上阵。当然，这只是不得已的办法，可以的话山治并不想把索隆的存在透露给更多的人，能重伤成那副样子在餐厅的后厨垃圾堆里被自己捡到，必然是摊上了棘手至极的麻烦，越少人知道越好，而山治信任的人本就十分有限。

他眯着眼吐出烟雾：大概……他真的没有想象中那么在意之前的事情吧……也是，在不小心滚上床之前，这个人可是被认为是无性恋的男人。他还是黑暗哨兵，对向导的需求都非必须，何况自己这个彻彻底底的“普通人”。

这样最好。

虽然自己对这颗绿藻头的感情早就处于完全脱轨的情况，且努力许久也拉不回来，但山治并不觉得他们有什么未来可言。曾经是普通人的山治都不可能的事情，晚于分化期许久才觉醒成为向导的现在，同样不可能。或者说正因为他觉醒成了向导，才让这件事从“也许不行”，变为“彻底不行”。

以绿藻头的恢复能力，再有个两天就不需要担心了。这间房子是一次性缴付了一年租金的，距离到期还有好几个月，绿藻头不管是要养伤还是躲避谁都可以继续住在这里。餐厅的工作的话……没办法了，只能辞职。

希望娜美小姐不要生气。

他想到因为自己的突然离开会给餐厅带来的种种麻烦，还有美女店长脸上会出现的不舍及气愤，顿时觉得自己的心都要碎了。

该死的白痴绿藻球。他咬着烟蒂皱起脸，为什么这时候就出现，完全不按设定好的剧情走，亏他还设想了再见面时的十几种打招呼方式。好不容易在如——此——可爱的娜美小姐手下工作，还是早就梦想的厨师的职业。就因为绿藻球那个该死的不速之客。

作为贴身照顾的人，山治本该对索隆的身体恢复情况了如指掌，但又过去了两天，索隆身上的伤没有大碍的时候，却开始长时间的昏睡，每日只清醒非常有限的时间。虽然这个人以前就很爱打瞌睡，就像一只懒散的大型猫科动物，但睡到白天只清醒两三个小时，绝对是哪里出问题了。

如果是精神屏障的问题的话……

山治怔愣地夹着烟，直到它烧完了一半才被掉在脚上的烟灰砸醒。他有些烦躁地将剩下的烟几口吸完，而后又点起了一根抿在唇间，放任自己隐藏在缭绕的白烟之后。

他不知道自己是否有这个资格和能力去帮索隆。

但情况愈发不乐观，在索隆的清醒时间缩短到三小时的两天后，山治站在床边，瞪着这只会给人添麻烦的昏睡绿藻球。

他觉醒的时间太晚了，甚至从来没有接受过塔的向导训练，这一年来接受自己的新身份，也仅限于给店里那些来找茬又对女士不敬的家伙施加精神暗示。进入哨兵的精神图景并帮助疗愈精神屏障这件事，是从没有想过的领域。

更何况他现在要探入精神触手的地方是一个黑暗哨兵的精神图景，在两年前，山治还是个彻彻底底的普通人时，他们会滚到一起的原因，也正是因为索隆是这一代的黑暗哨兵，不像普通的哨兵一样需要向导的精神疏导。他们在一起，不是因为哨兵和向导的本能性吸引，是真正的出乎两个独立个体的，对彼此的兴趣的结合。

山治原本很自信他们当初那段早已回不去的曾经甚至比普通的哨兵向导的结合更加命中注定，现在却不由得悔恨于自己太晚才觉醒……他完全不知道如何运用这股力量。

他闭上眼睛，试探性地伸出精神触手，在索隆的屏障外面轻轻地搔挠几下，但黑暗哨兵的精神屏障何其牢固，他努力了半天都不得其法，只好悻悻地收回触手，在床边坐下，怔怔地看着索隆沉睡的脸庞。

他实在是很英俊，当他睁开眼，拿着刀时，是锐利锋芒的煞气，山治见得不多，毕竟他不属于塔的体系，和索隆一起出任务的机会有限，更多是在事后交接；现在这样闭着眼睛，沉稳安睡的样子，反而更多。每一个混乱又胡来的夜晚之后，山治都能在次日早晨看到这张的睡脸。

已经两年了呢……

他在乱七八糟的回忆碎片里漫无目的地游荡，连索隆醒来都没意识到。直到索隆伸手握住了他的胳膊，他才猛地站起来，面色发白地喘息几声。单看脸色，竟然比卧床的索隆都更加憔悴。

索隆皱着眉：“你怎么了，卷眉毛？”

山治深呼吸后掏出一根烟：“没什么。”

显然是有什么，这种谎言假得堪称敷衍。但索隆却不拆穿他，反而非常自然地转移了话题，他瞟了眼床边的橱柜，并没有看到往常醒来时早已摆在上面的餐食：“到吃饭的时间了？”

“在锅里热着。”简短地回答了这个问题，山治默了一会儿，问道，“你的身体恢复得怎么样？”

索隆自己撑着坐起来：“不错，就算塔派出A级哨兵也可以把他们砍成两半。”

对他一贯的狂妄发言不置可否，山治叼着烟凝视他：“那一直昏睡是怎么回事。”

索隆挠了挠头：“可能是中了三倍剂量的缓释剂的副作用吧，上次那个向导小女孩似乎是有独特能力的‘变色龙’，也被她的精神攻击命中了一次。”他顿了顿，“无所谓，反正我本来就每天睡很久。”

山治被他这副不当回事的样子激怒了，他克制着怒火：“那，你有认识的可靠的向导，能帮你解决这个问题吗？”

索隆打了个哈欠：“我才不需要向导。”

山治忍了又忍，把所有会暴露情绪的怒吼全都压抑在胸口，言语从齿缝边一字一字地挤出：“这是你自己的身体，你别他妈一副不关己事的态度。

“如果早知道你是这样的，当初我就不会把你捡回来。”

“……”

“……我是真的不知道现在的情况……”索隆说，“我确实，从来都不需要向导。”

从来都不需要。

山治烦躁地把又一根吸完的烟在烟灰缸里掐灭：“但对自己身体的情况，你总比我要清楚。”

“……或许你可以给我找个医生。”索隆看着他，理直气壮的说，“还有，我饿了。”


	3. Chapter 3

万万没想到，山治给他找的医生竟然连人类都不是。

索隆靠在床头，一边打着哈欠一边听话地敞开上衣，这位认真负责的非人类医生正为他做着细致的身体检查。说来这到底是什么动物啊？一开始他还以为是狸猫，但刚问出来就被愤怒地纠正道：“是驯鹿啊！”

驯鹿也没什么大不了的，索隆见过的怪物多不胜数，一个会说人话的驯鹿医生也没什么可大惊小怪的。正是他这种习以为常的态度，让驯鹿医生对他有了不错的初印象，而做检查时索隆配合的态度让他的好感更加浓厚了。

医生都喜欢听话的病人。

山治在旁边看他用带来的器械做了一堆检查后问道：“怎么样，乔巴？”

名为乔巴的驯鹿医生挂着听诊器严肃地说：“普通来说，一人份的缓释剂就能让哨兵肌肉无力地昏睡一天一夜，他中了三倍分量的缓释剂，却能强撑着跑了那么远才失去意识被你捡回来……真是可怕的身体素质。”

“那一直昏睡又是什么原因？”

“这倒是个棘手的问题，器械受限，数据不足，现在尚难下结论……但不管怎么说，受到精神攻击的哨兵，有向导能帮他做一下精神疏导就好了，或者，用向导素也是个方法。”

“喂。”索隆抱臂，“我不需要向导。”

“胡说什么啊！身为哨兵，精神屏障受损了当然只有向导才能修复啊！就算你的身体素质比其他哨兵都强，这种事情也是没办法的吧！你这家伙给我更重视一点自己的身体啊，可恶！！”

一手抓住逼近暴走要扑到索隆身上的乔巴，山治对索隆说了声稍等，便把挣扎着的驯鹿医生带出了房间。

直到喝上了山治为他特地调制的热巧克力，被不把自己身体当回事的病人气得不行的乔巴才舒畅地叹了口气。

山治手肘支着腿，交叉的双手抵在鼻下，藏住了半张脸的表情，他耐心又温柔地等乔巴喝完了整杯热巧克力，才问道：“你说，向导素也许有用对吧？”

乔巴点点头：“我毕竟只是个普通医生，一般来说哨兵的疾病都会由塔里专门的向导医生负责。他身体上的伤，已经基本没有大碍了；但哨兵的精神屏障问题，并不是我所涉及的领域，如果有个向导能为他梳理一下的话，也许能得到更准确的诊断。但山治并不想被其他人知道他的存在……现在唯一的方法就是向导素了，可以一试。”

“……我明白了。”

“不过，要购买向导素可是非常困难的哦！需要有哨兵的身份证明，还有盖着公章的塔的许可证，没有这两样东西的话，是绝对买不到的……”

“呐，乔巴。”山治抬眼看着他，“你是个非常优秀的医生对吧。”

“就、就算你说我是优秀的医生，我也不会高兴的啦笨蛋！”嘴上这么说着，他整个身体都欢欣又羞涩地扭动起来了。

“那么，你也可以自己制作出极难用正规渠道购买到的白片……对吧？”

“什——”乔巴瞪大双眼，抽了抽鼻子，“自己制作白片！”

山治撑着桌子逼视他，乔巴被他这充满了沉甸甸的名为信任和希望的目光定住了身体：“你有办法，对吧。”

“原、原理我是知道没错，如果要试一试的话也……”啊啊啊，我在说什么，私自制造向导素可是会被塔追杀致死的啊！乔巴胡乱摇着蹄子，“但、但现在最大的问题是没有向导啊！没有原材料的话，什么都制造不出来啊！”

山治低笑一声，退回原位，掏出一根烟叼进嘴里，目光注视着索隆房间禁闭的门扉：“不用担心，原材料，有的。”

“诶——？！”

“今天麻烦你了。”山治站起来，牵着乔巴走到门口，“明天我会去找你，你帮我制造白片。”

“啊、啊？山治别推我啊！你这家伙，让我看完病就这么把我赶走吗可恶！”

“好啦好啦。”山治蹲下身，摸摸乔巴的头，笑起来，“明天我会做一大堆你喜欢的食物去找你，记得等我啊，拜托你了。”

“就算你这么说我也……哼！”乔巴气鼓鼓地转过身，耳朵却雀跃地摆了摆，“那明天见，我可是要吃很多的！”

“明天见。”

目送帮了大忙的驯鹿医生离开后，山治回到房间。不出所料，又睡着了……这样也好，应该没有听到刚才的谈话。

山治吐出一口烟，啧一声：“混蛋绿藻头，真是上辈子欠了你的。”

“……”  
“……”  
“……好好睡吧。”山治说，“笨蛋。”

咔哒，门轻轻关上。索隆睁开眼，抬手在眼前虚握几下，皱起了眉。

*

“好了，吃药吧。”山治像往常一样端着托盘走进来，稍有不同的是，上面没有放着每日都精心制作的病号专属料理，而是一杯温水和一袋白色药丸。  
索隆拎起这袋很有小作坊特点的不正规药物，用目光表达了自己的问询。

山治叼着烟挑了挑眉：“听着，我知道你是黑暗哨兵，强大得毫·无·破·绽，完全不需要向导。但在找不出问题原因的现在，死马当活马医。一天两粒，姑且试试向导素有没有用吧。如果你完全不想养好伤……”他顿了顿，平静地说，“那现在就可以滚出去，被谁杀死都好，别弄脏我的地盘。”  
索隆没说话，他倒出两粒白色的向导素药片丢到嘴里，目不转睛地看着山治，生嚼着吞了下去。

山治暗暗松了口气，看来不用担心这固执的家伙因为什么愚蠢的黑暗哨兵的自尊心而不肯服用了。让乔巴帮忙制作的时候，特地选用了口服药片的形式，而非效用更快也更普遍的注射剂形式，也是以防万一索隆在无用的事情上突然像牛一样倔起来，真到那时，山治可以把白片融到料理中让索隆服用。

绷紧的肩膀微微松弛，山治把托盘放到床头柜上，安静地转身打算离开。

“喂，卷眉毛。”

山治扶着门框站定，没回头。

“都过去这么多天了，没什么要跟我解释的吗？”索隆锐利的目光锁住他被碎发拢住的修长的后颈，像猎食前锁定猎物的命脉，“关于两年前不告而别、让我找得十分生气的……原因，或者，借口。”

吸。  
吐——  
山治拈着烟，一时无话。  
被深深吸食过后，已经积累了长长一段的烟灰，此刻不堪重负地掉在地上。

“理由就是……”他机械性地重复着在离别信中留下的话语，“本来就只是各取所需地玩一玩，后来发现我还是更喜欢可爱的女孩子，所以我才离开去追逐属于我的幸福了。”

“到手了吗？”索隆问，“你的‘幸福’。”

山治回过头，眼睛笑成两弯月牙，像是沉浸在美好的回忆中：“正在努力呢。所以你不是该祝福我么——作为曾经的，关系不错的，同事。”

“……”  
索隆翻身躺下，柔软的被褥将他整个人都淹没，只剩一颗绿油油的脑袋背对着山治：“我困了。”

“啊。”山治说，“睡吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

对山治来说，这是一个难眠的夜晚。

次日醒来，他像往常一样做好了索隆的饭食，用托盘装着放在床头。向餐厅请假的时间到今天截止，做完料理后他又把房子收拾了一下，临出门前犹豫了片刻，还是折身回来撕下一张便条，简短地写了两句话后附在托盘边上。

全部结束之后，他站在玄关回望这间屋子。

两年了。

大概这就是他的命运，没有可以“回去”的地方，也无处“出发”，每一个落脚点都只是暂时的“支点”，犹如孤魂野鬼般的人生。

至今没有去死的原因是什么，他自己也不明白。

要开始了啊，他想，新一轮的流浪。

*

他的回归受到了餐厅的热烈欢迎，美丽又可爱的老板娘娜美小姐先是难得热情地施舍了他一个拥抱，山治被抱住的时候幸福得要像黄油一样融化了。但随后就被摇着肩膀愤怒地控诉着他不在的这段时间里厨房的人手有多不足，生意又因此受了多大的影响。

总之！娜美抱胸站着，高傲地仰起头，你要加倍努力地做出好吃的菜品，让我因为你请假而损失的钱全部赚回来！

贪财的娜美小姐真是太可爱了！

山治神魂颠倒地连连答应下来，但随后他想到了家里那头负伤的野兽，猛一激灵清醒过来。他拉着娜美走到较为安静地角落，蹙着眉有点难以启齿：“其实，我……”

“嗯？”娜美眨了眨她那双漂亮的大眼睛。

“娜美小姐，我……”

“嗯嗯——？”

“我……”

娜美忍无可忍捶了他一下：“到底要说什么啊，再这样吞吞吐吐的，我可要走了！”

“其实，我……”山治咬了咬牙，“我是来向您辞职的。”

“什、什么！！”娜美差点蹦起来，她怒视山治，“开什么玩笑，你在这里干了两年，突然间跟我说有急事要请假好几天，好不容易回来了，却说要辞职了！这样的话，我可是一分薪水都不会付给你的！”

一旦开口，继续说下去便也不那么困难了，山治承受着娜美狂躁的怒火，却感到无名的轻松，他毫不反抗地被揍了好几拳，低着头。

“你到底把这份工作当成了什么啊！”娜美揪起他的衣领，灼灼的目光盯视着他在碎发后呆愣又麻木的双眼，“餐厅的同事们也好，我也好，乔巴也好，路飞和乌索普也是，你到底把我们都当成了什么——！”

是朋友。  
更是……恩人。

山治握住娜美的手腕，另一只手僵硬地举起来想要给这位伤心的女士一个拥抱，但又怀疑总是拒绝自己的娜美小姐，现在又雪上加霜地生气又愤怒的娜美小姐，会更加讨厌自己的触碰，因而伸出的那只手尴尬地悬空在腰部的位置。

不管怎样，他得先道个歉：“我，对……”

娜美扑到他的怀里，抱着他嚎啕大哭起来。

山治楞在原地，他听着娜美的哭声，强自压抑的悲伤和无奈被这样情绪强烈的哭声所牵引，不断冲击着一夜没睡的大脑，像有千根尖针在扎刺他脆弱的神经。

“对不起。”他说。

两年前，一无所有地来到这个城市的自己，就像路边的野狗一样流浪在街头。没有死的打算，却不知道活着的意义是什么，向路过遇到的每一位女士肆无忌惮地发花痴，再被嫌弃或厌恶地拒绝。这也是当然的了，那时候的他瘦的只剩下骨架，无食欲和睡眠不足让他的脸色奇差无比，比乞丐都不如的他，在向路过的娜美小姐献殷勤的时候被严厉拒绝了，他还没来得及向下一位美丽的女士抒发自己的爱意，便因为过于虚弱而晕倒了。  
醒来之后，娜美小姐站在他床边，皱着眉数落他对自己身体的不顾惜。

也是娜美小姐给了他在餐厅当厨师的工作机会，说实话，山治没有发现自己竟然有这样的天赋，曾经是联邦警察的他，现在是娜美小姐餐厅里的厨子。他找到了新的工作，认识了新的伙伴和朋友，人生有了新的方向，是娜美小姐给了他重生的机会。

对这样的恩人，他却什么都没能报答。

大哭一通之后，娜美擦干眼泪站直身体，余光看到山治手足无措连怎么站立都要忘记的窘态，内心恨恨地说：哼，不肯说老实话总是要人担心的家伙，活该。

她脸上犹带泪痕：“那么，你打算干到什么时候？”

“……如果可以的话，今天应该就是最后一天。”

“好，我明白了。”娜美点点头，“那辞职之后呢，你再也不会回来了，再也不要见到我们了？”

娜美威胁的眼神近在咫尺，山治说不出自己的离开就是永别这种话。他犹豫地说：“不，我只是需要一段比较长的时间去处理一些事情，如果处理完的话，我会……”

“那就不算辞职！”娜美打断他，“我批准你的长假，事情处理完了再回来。”她呼出一口气，托着脸甜蜜又释然地笑起来，“山治真是的，这样吓唬我，早点说只是要请个长假就好了嘛。你该不会忘了是谁把瘦的跟骷髅一样晕倒的你救起来，又挖掘了你的厨艺才能的吧？按照之前说过的，在我的餐厅变成联邦连锁的第一大餐厅之前，你要被我压榨到死哦，现在不会是想食言吧，对你的救命恩人？”

“当、当然不是！”

“很好，就这么说定了。正好今晚路飞和乌索普也要过来，离开之前一起开派对吧~再打个电话给乔巴。”娜美转过身掏出手机。

“娜美小姐……”

娜美偏过头，露出和善的微笑：“嗯？还有什么问题吗？”

“没有……”

“那么。”她笑眯眯的，语气温和的，“你不去工作，还在这边干什么呢。”

“我这就去！！”

*

晚上的派对气氛欢乐到不可思议，但这也是当然，有路飞在的派对要气氛沉闷也很难。听说他要请长假，路飞和乌索普眼泪汪汪地扒着他的大腿，为有一段时间吃不到山治做的菜而伤心得嚎啕大哭，但随后就化悲痛为食欲，疯抢桌上能吃到的山治临走前做的最后一餐。娜美举着红酒杯优雅地托腮看着他们，在被飞来的菜叶糊住眼睛时不出意料地狂化，也加入了战局。

只有隐隐知道些什么的乔巴悄悄地走过来，他小小一只，伸出手拉拉山治的衣袖，等山治弯腰向他投来问询的目光时，脸上露出了纠结的欲言又止的表情：“山治……”

山治摸摸他的头，笑起来：“白片的事情，谢谢你。”

乔巴抽了抽鼻子：“这个，这个倒是没什么啦。山治，你要离开……是因为那个人吗？”

山治复又站直，避开乔巴的目光，掏出一根烟放进嘴里，却没有点燃：“嘛，也可以这么认为。”

“为什么呢？”乔巴仰头看他，“他是坏人吗，是敌人吗？可是你又救了他啊……不管发生了什么，你都可以告诉我们啊，我们都会帮你的。”

如果所有事情都能用单纯的好与坏，同伴和敌人来划分，就没有那么多混沌又令人痛苦的事情了。

但现在对乔巴说这些还太早，尽管有着非比寻常的绝妙医术，乔巴却是他们之中年龄最小的一个，大人之间乱七八糟的桃色的灰色的事情，让他来烦恼的话，也太不应该了。

虽然迄今为止什么都没能守护住，但山治想要守护所有珍惜的东西这件事，却是本能一样烙印在骨血里的。

他蹲下身，摁住乔巴的肩膀，弯着眼咧出无比明媚的笑脸：“别担心，我能解决。甜点想吃什么，焦糖布丁？还是棉花糖可可？”

他笃定又从容的姿态让乔巴惴惴不安了好几天的心落回了肚子里，他举起蹄子轻快地说：“那，我要棉花糖可可！”

“可恶！我也要！”不知从哪里窜出来的路飞满脸油渍地挂到山治身上，“我也要甜点！山治！我要焦糖布丁和棉花糖可可！”

“喂路飞，你也太狡猾了吧，竟然同时选择了两个！”乌索普指着他喊道。

路飞靠在山治身上笑起来：“嘻嘻嘻——”

这种日常的、毫不脱轨的、温馨又快乐的气氛，让山治最后一丝忐忑和不安都消弭了。他叼着烟，看着大家，放松地笑起来，并真的开始觉得，事情只是自己出去逃避一段时间就能解决的。索隆只是偶然重伤被自己捡到，伤好之后他会离开，忘记这里发生的微不足道的重逢，而自己能够重新回到这温暖的人群中，忘掉过去，得到救赎。

他可以解决。


	5. Chapter 5

在镇压了不计其数的路飞名为帮忙实为添乱的行动后，兵荒马乱的收拾工程也终于结束。山治和众人道了别，把餐厅的门锁好，钥匙放到门口的花盆底下，在店门口站了抽完一根烟的时间，仿佛光用看的就能把这家店打包带走似的。

再见了。  
他转过身。

这次离开可说是最轻装简从的一次，以免吵醒绿藻头，他什么都没收拾，两手空空地离开了家门。这也是他早就打算好的，如往常一样离开家，如往常一样来餐厅，再如往常一样消失在夜色里。

他暂时还没想好下一个目的地，虽说不该太高估那个迟钝绿藻头的反射弧，但那家伙被称为直觉性动物也不是开玩笑的。以防万一，还是连夜出城比较好。

深夜的香波地市笼罩在寂静的安逸中。耳旁偶尔闻见遥远的马路上汽车疾驰而过的呼啸，举目却只有空无一人的大街。冬夜是辽阔的，呼吐的净是寒冷的空气，让人忍不住缩成一团。独自走在纵深入无尽远方的街上，很容易感世界之广大，个体之渺小。明亮的路灯下，光秃秃的树木抬着关节僵硬的枝丫，像一个个神情肃穆的卫兵，检阅着路上唯一的行人。

山治双手插在裤袋里，下巴缩在围巾里埋头走了一会后，慢慢的，连车辆呼驰的声音都在耳畔消匿了，只余他的皮鞋走在路上的脚步声。

沉默，黑夜，街灯，无叶的树，钢筋混凝土森林。

哒、哒、哒、哒。

山治行进的步伐突然停顿，他汗毛倒竖，一种对危险的本能感知让他禁不住打了个寒颤。他死死瞪着出现在脚边的、除自己以外的另一个影子，那影子在他的注视下悠然摆了摆尾。山治不敢抬头，他甚至下意识地捂住了眼睛，然后转身，拔腿就跑。

身后传来一声虎啸。

山治跑得更快了，他发誓自己曾经作为联邦警察执行任务撤退的时候都没此刻跑得快。

跑——猛兽在后追逐他。  
跑——双腿像是失控一般摆动。  
跑——他不能被抓住……

他跑不了了。

透过指缝，山治看到了站在不远处的男人。

索隆身上缠着绷带，不伦不类地套着从山治衣柜里翻出来的西装外套，衣襟大敞，手臂肌肉将袖管塞得鼓鼓囊囊，山治穿来修身又合体的西服，在他身上甚至有点紧巴巴的滑稽。

但山治可无法为这幽默买单。

他在看到索隆的瞬间，便慌不择路地拐入离自己最近的一个巷口，索隆抱胸隔着些距离看他见鬼似的慌乱，挑了挑眉。

他的精神体——非战斗状态下身长三米的白虎，追逐着山治奔至索隆身前，张开嘴无声地嘶吼，尖利的齿牙清晰可见。

索隆摸一摸悬挂在身侧的三把武士刀，笑着说：“别急，那个是死路，刚才我也走过。”

白虎的喉咙里压抑着威胁的呼噜声。

“你的担忧也有道理，他的脚力可不是一般人，直接翻过围墙从死路突围也是有可能的。毕竟这家伙的逃跑技术是一流。”

白虎呜咽两声，耳朵委屈地扒了下来。

“去吧。”索隆扶着刀慢悠悠地走进那条小路，“把他……抓回来。”

白虎发出昂扬的虎啸，咻一声不见了踪影。

精神体对于哨兵和向导来说，就像是分身一样的存在。以动物形态存在的精神体，会反映出主人的性格特点和战斗偏好，平时生活在哨兵和向导的精神图景中，实体化后是非常好的战斗搭档。实体化后的精神体形态是可调节的，战场上的白虎最大可化为二十米的巨兽，巨大化的阈值以哨兵或向导本人的精神强度为准。而平日里，如果是习惯于将精神体实体化带在身边的人，则会将之维持在幼崽的状态，既能将体型控制在便于携带的程度，无攻击性的样子也不会吓到普通人。

曾经作为普通人的山治，见得最多的，就是白虎的幼态一颠一颠地跟在索隆脚边，摇着尾巴奶声奶气嗷呜叫的样子。谁都对可爱的猫科动物幼崽没辙，山治也是，每次撸猫的时候他甚至会想：硬邦邦的绿藻头竟然有这么可爱的精神体，还真是不科学。

然而，他现在身体力行地明白了，索隆的精神体可并非乖巧无害的小猫咪。

山治在死路前停驻，回身望了一眼后，他深呼吸一口，后退稍许，调整气息，助跑几步蹬着墙跳起来，跃上墙头，还没来得及跳下来，一道快得连花纹都模糊的身影从他背后掠过，山治惊惶偏头，看到了站在墙下的白虎——正是他要跳下去的位置。

山治咬了咬牙，只好先往回跑再看看别的路，又一扭头，索隆的身影自黑暗中踱步走出，在墙的另一面站定，抬头朝他啧了一声。

他蹲在墙上，进退维谷。

“你……”他的每个字眼都是从牙缝里挤出，“什么时候……”

索隆打了个哈欠：“你出门的时候就知道了。”

“……”

“说什么‘我有工作，明天回来’这种话，要我相信可有点难。”索隆冷哼，“毕竟同样的把戏不能上当两次吧，你说呢，卷眉毛。”

“……”

“如何，还要逃吗。”索隆仰头问，“现在这情况，前后的逃脱路线都被我封死了，接下来还能逃去哪里？”

“……”

“我无所谓。”索隆耸耸肩，“躺了这么多天，就当活动一下筋骨。”

“……”

“放弃了吗。”索隆咧开嘴，眼中却殊无笑意，甚至阴沉得可怕，“看来你已经做好准备了……”

话音刚落，白虎猛然跃起，山治还未来得及反应，就被叼住后颈，再觉眼前一花，白虎带着他跳下来放在索隆面前。

山治踢腾着腿往后退，靠着墙角瑟瑟发抖。索隆不耐地咂舌一声，什么嘛，一副怕的要死的样子，早知道会怕成这样就不要逃啊，甚至还逃了两次。  
一步、两步、三步……六步，他站在山治面前，已经玩腻了猫捉老鼠的游戏，现在猫得吃肉了。

这条小路无有光源，纵使有着从远处街边的路灯射进来的光线，也仍旧十分昏暗，而背着这幽微光线近在咫尺的索隆，像一袭巨大的黑影般，将恨不得缩成一团的山治彻底笼罩着。

“抓到了。”索隆说着，一个手刀将山治劈晕。

他弯下腰，抱揽起失去意识的人，摸着山治沉睡的脸庞，忍不住在他唇上狠狠地咬了两口，而后才将人抗到肩上，朝外走去。白虎跟在他脚边，慢慢缩小了身形，等彻底变为幼态后，颠儿颠儿地追上了索隆，围在他脚边嗷呜嗷呜地叫。

“我当然不会杀了他。”

嗷呜呜呜呜——

“也不会伤害他。”

嗷呜嗷嗷嗷呜！

“烦死了，都说不会了……虽然是很想打断他的腿然后直接用锁链绑着没错，但我不会的，说了不会就是不会！”

嗷呜~

“不过他需要付出一点代价。”索隆停下脚步，低头看着自己的分身，“你也同意吧？”

白虎压低身体，用奶气的嗓音低低嘶吼着回应。

完全……同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雄性孟加拉虎平均身长2.9米。白虎以后可以拿来玩了不得的play，因为山治是“残缺”的向导，精神体没法实体化，害白虎只有山治可以黏糊（虽然是剧透但无所谓了）
> 
> 才发现有小朋友不太明白哨向是个什么东西，本来默认人人都知道所以略过了一些说明性的话语。为了让完全不知道的人也无障碍的阅读，之后我会在写的时候加一些世界观上的说明，当然是我自己做设定时的只关于这篇文的哨向世界观……


	6. Chapter 6

手刀劈得并不重，以山治的身体素质，并不需要太长时间就能醒来。

索隆用心擦拭着刀刃，身后的床上，山治尚在沉沉昏睡。恢复了成年态的白虎趴在床的另一边，像是确认领地归属般在山治身上动闻西嗅，时不时舔上两口，一副爱不释手的样子。

“唔……”山治皱了皱眉。

看来是快醒了。

索隆归刀入鞘，抱胸站起来，朝白虎使了个眼色。然而，精神体虽和主人互为分身，却也有明确的自我意志。白虎摇着尾巴，好不容易把猎物圈画回自己的地盘，它并不想在此刻离开渴望了这么久的人。索隆咬牙切了一声，威胁加倍地皱起眉瞪视白虎。

不想被收回精神图景的话就老实去门口守着。他以眼神这样说道。

嗷呜……  
白虎恋恋不舍地用鼻子拱了拱躺在床上大难临头的山治，一步三回头地离开了房间，将门关上后，它啪嗒蹲坐在门口，舔着自己的爪子，不满地呼噜了几声。要是山治也有精神体就好了，他可以和山治的精神体交配玩耍，也不至于每次都独自一虎这么孤独，只能可怜兮兮地听墙角。

再等等吧。它将下巴放在交叠的前爪上，阖上眼假寐。身为顶级猎食者，他不差这点耐心……再等等，他也能吃到猎物的。

屋内的索隆静静注视着床上的人，山治在发出了那声吟唔后又安静了下来，在短暂而漫长的片刻后，山治颤抖着眼睫睁开双眼，捂着后颈慢慢爬坐起来，而后才迟钝地看到了抱臂站在床边的索隆。

那一刻他的心情用毛骨悚然来形容都不为过。

索隆不辜负他的恐惧，两人对上眼后，他朝山治露出了并不友善的笑容。

换成其他任何一个人如此愚弄自己，将他的尊严踩在脚下践踏，索隆都会选择在决斗中把人杀了，但对山治，他却不能这么做。毫不夸张的说，山治是他迄今为止的人生中所遇到的最大难题。就算再怎么被看不起，他都没法杀了山治，这点从白虎那没出息的亲昵中就足以体现，他渴望着山治，他希望回到从前。这种懦弱的、不干脆的、蛮不讲理的偏爱，让他既愤恨着山治，又对自己生气。

然而，在愤怒之前，他更有不解，在不解之前……他喜欢这家伙。对于这样的存在，该用什么方式来惩罚？揍一顿吗？完全无用，揍完后他还是会跑。好好谈谈？算了吧，自己受伤卧床这几天，卷眉毛有无数次机会来跟他“谈心”，但直到索隆等到耐心尽失，仍是什么都没等到。干脆将这个人从记忆里删除，把过往的记忆和投注在山治身上的一切情绪都收回？……做不到。

如果理智可以完全驾驭情感，那他就不会一边恨不得把这人掐死，一边又被思念折磨得夜不能寐了。

两年的时间，无数个夜里，他想到自己以山治为性幻想对象打着飞机的时候，这家伙没准正抱着女人无限温存，就恨不得……

将他杀死在床上。

对索隆的想法一无所知，山治在口袋里摸了摸，只掏出个打火机，烟不见了，没准是刚才被扛回来时掉在了路上。他揉着脑袋欲盖弥彰地嘶气一声，瞄了眼床边的柜子，抽屉里有两包备用烟，现在的气氛太恐怖了，他需要尼古丁来镇静一下。

可，非常不巧，索隆堵在了他拿烟的必经动线上。

抽不到烟的焦躁让山治的无助感更甚。

冷静，他心想，冷静。

索隆一句话都没说，他用目光将山治从头视奸到脚，这家伙对自己的衣装有着非常严格的要求，衣橱里最多的衣服款式就是衬衫和西裤，永远给人整洁得体的感觉，要去见美丽女性时，则会更加注重自己的外表。虽然，索隆很清楚的知道，卷眉毛只要一遇到漂亮女人就会露出愚蠢的花痴表情，让这份精心准备的帅气一点施展不出。

爱干净是吗，爱漂亮是吗，索隆想，开什么玩笑，你在床上被弄得乱七八糟的样子，她们见过吗？

总的来说，索隆并不是个不讲道理的人。身为这一代的黑暗哨兵，他站在金字塔的顶端那个唯一的尖角上，与实力相衬，他的心性也强大无匹。他是山治遇到过的最为骄傲的人，他的野心是如此的强烈而坚定，与野心相比，其他的一切都显得微不足道。这才让山治至今都觉得，事情虽然严重，却并非严重到无法解决的地步。

毕竟自己只是一个……残次品。而更早之前，和索隆的那段关系中，他连残次品的特点都还不显，只是个彻彻底底的普通人。就连各取所需的床上需求，也多是在任务后顺手为之。山治从不觉得自己在索隆的心里有多么重要的地位，他甚至认为自己在面对索隆时所产生的的心虚和恐惧都是一种自作多情。  
因为我在意你，因为我喜欢你，因为我仰慕你的强大和坚定，所以我自作主张地觉得我所做的一切对你有些影响……但实际上，可能根本没有。

这个迟钝得连感冒都在快好后才察觉到男人，眼里并无自己。

意识到自己只是又一次的在索隆面前自作多情后，山治一边心痛得呼吸都颤抖起来，一边压抑着，平静地说出今夜的第二句话：“绿藻头，你该不会要对救命恩人要忘恩负义吧？”

该死的，这什么鬼态度？！  
索隆克制地握紧拳头，强忍着火气：“我说，你就没什么要跟我解释的吗？”

山治并不觉得自己还需要“额外”解释些什么，但受制于人的现在，当然是人为刀俎我为鱼肉地先委曲求全。他好好儿地，甚至非常真诚地问：“不如先把你想要我解释的问题告诉我吧？”

快忍不了了……跟这家伙谈话有屁用啊，他就是个蠢得无可救药的大白痴，直接身体力行地告诉他自己有多愤怒不就好了！

‘自以为是的理解可是会将他推得更远哦，哨兵先生。可以的话还是该先把话说清楚吧？’罗宾游刃有余的玩味表情出现在脑海，‘你也不想只是在床上和他贴得很近，下了床却不知道他什么时候会跑走吧。’

要谈话。  
要相互理解。  
要有耐心。  
索隆坐在床上，牢牢盯视着山治：“从你为什么要隐瞒向导的身份开始说。”

“！”

山治错愕地呢喃：“……什、什么时候……”

这副呆滞的表情很好的取悦了索隆，他掐住山治的下巴，凑近在他鼻尖啄了一个吻：“每天给我做的饭里都有精神暗示，只是这样倒还不能确认，但直接用自己的向导素做白片让我服用，我还以为你是故意的呢。”他低低地笑起来，“就那么希望我赶快好起来吗，你这家伙，喜欢我到了这个地步吗。”这大概是几天里最让他高兴的事情了，每一顿精心烹饪的餐食里，都有山治满怀真诚的担忧和关爱，该是真的很担心自己吧。为了这，索隆觉得他甚至可以原谅山治的大部分过错，他逼近些，想要亲亲这个让自己胸口发热的坏家伙，还未吻上，便被抵住了嘴唇。

山治侧过脸：“我是……一年前才分化的。”他克制地、甚至是悲惨地忍耐着难言的委屈。

什么啊，他想，一下就被打击得不能动弹了。他以为索隆会继续追究两年前让他尊严扫地的那封信，或者是这次救了他的理由，不管哪一个他都想好了应对的借口。但索隆却直接给了他一记致命伤。没有什么比费心隐藏自己心情的人，突然发现，努力掩盖的一切在他人眼中，原是如此昭然若揭，更加羞愤和痛苦了。

他仿佛荒谬又滑稽的小丑，是个十足的笑料。

索隆看着他，倒是对他的回答并不意外。两年前的山治从身体到精神都切切实实是个未觉醒的普通人，没有人比索隆更清楚这一点。如果是一年前才分化的话，难怪他根本不会控制自己的精神力，没有受过系统的训练，又晚于分化期这么久才觉醒，作为一个向导，山治是先天不足。

所以，山治只是在全神贯注地做着料理时，本能地投入了“祝愿他快点康复”的精神暗示，理智上却对此一无所知。

“看着我。”索隆把他的头拧回来，“坦率一点。”

他顿了顿，目光描摹着面前这张短短两年便增添无数岁月痕迹的脸：“想我吗。”他亲一下山治的眉骨，“担心我吗？”亲一下眼睛，“躲得辛苦吗。”亲一下鼻尖，“我找了好多地方。”亲一下下巴，“本来以为要死了。”咬一下耳垂，“却被你救了。”他抬高山治的下巴，露出了纤细又修长的脖颈线条，索隆在凸起的喉结上啃了一口，“你可真是……”

他眉目狰狞地笑起来：“活该啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

一瞬间。

山治爆起推开索隆，三步并两步地跑到门边拧开把手，白虎听闻动静睁眼，便看到山治已经跑到大门边打开了一条门缝。它抻着爪子往前一跃，山治被扑倒在地，胡乱地踢踏着腿反抗。白虎咬着他的腿将他往里拖，山治扒着地板，用力得指节青白，费力而徒劳地僵持。

被拖到客厅后，索隆走出来接手，他拍拍白虎的脑袋算作嘉许，弯腰将山治抗上肩膀，山治挣扎得像条泥鳅，着实不好控制，索隆在他屁股上打了一记，带了精神暗示喝道：“老实点！”

山治浑身一僵，软下身体任由摆布了。

索隆扛着他回了房，白虎慢悠悠地踱步回老位置，坐，趴，继续假寐。屋内，山治迷瞪着被放到床上，余光看到索隆脱下了不合体的西装外套，裸着上身走过来，他被预想中的未来刺激得恢复了清明，但来不及了。

索隆压在他身上，抓拢着山治细瘦的腕骨，张嘴堵住了一声抗拒的吟唔。

这吻和温柔二字毫不相干，山治感到了怒气，还有尽失的耐心，他挺动腰身，换来了对方更加粗重的喘息，和更加勃发的欲望隔着薄薄的衣料顶着他。  
狩猎是需要耐心的。

但明知猎物从一开始就没有了反抗之力，却一次次宽容，给与他逃生的机会，这仁慈得都不像罗罗诺亚·索隆了。

而现在，他终于意识到了自己的仁慈是多么无用，山治并不是这样的人——向发他出了谈话申请，他就会坐在椅子上跟你开诚布公好好说心里话——的人。这家伙自私到万事把自己排在最后的个性，让他像面团一样好拿捏；拧巴顽固且暴躁的性格表现，又会在不恰当的时刻跳出来碍事。活像个冥顽不灵的臭石头，除非先让他破碎，否则无法得到一丝一毫的“真心”。

而将人撕碎，是索隆的天赋所在。  
耐着性子“协商”，才是违背了他本性的解决之道。

索隆了解他：山治自诩绅士，重视自己的外表，将整洁和得体视为必修礼仪；索隆却对衣着从不在意，衣服的主要功能即是蔽体。山治每天都洗澡，索隆却过惯了刀尖舔血的日子，在野外执行任务时灰头土脸地埋伏十天半月都是常态，非外出情况下，一周洗一次也尽够……因着这许多分歧，曾经的索隆没少被嫌弃。但如果想要和山治上床，不洗澡是绝对不允许的。

也无数次在心里烦躁于这些乱七八糟的“规矩”，但人称魔兽的索隆在亲密关系里却并不是专横跋扈的那个，大多数时候他嘴上抱怨，行动上却欣然应和了山治所有龟毛的习惯。

不洗澡不能做、做完要再洗一次澡、洗澡的时候不许做、上床前要把衣服脱下来叠好放在旁边、纵欲过度不好、很久不做也不好、稳定频率才有益于身体健康、不能在衣服盖不到的地方留下痕迹、做爱的唯一地点就是床上、除此之外的任何地方都不可以……

光是全部列数一边就足够让人头大，神奇的是索隆竟真的始终乖乖听守。当然，遵从山治的规矩并非全无好处，满足全部条件的情况下，他会得到最火辣的情人。除此之外，山治擅长照顾绝大部分生物，而对生活品质的要求仅限于“酒管够，有下酒菜”的魔兽，第一次在山治怀里品尝到不野生的快乐。有人做饭好吃，自己爱干净的同时还会帮你“顺毛”，身上永远有好闻的味道，性生活契合得浑然一体，连斗嘴吵架都是让人兴致勃勃的情趣——魔兽无法拒绝这样的诱惑，他被驯养了。交往了一个月，索隆就再也不回自己的公寓，他要回去的“家”只有一个地方，就是山治在的房子里。

猫是唯一选择了自我驯化的动物，那和猫有着同一个祖宗的老虎，走上同样的道路，也不足为奇。

然而，野兽一旦被驯化，下场总是不美妙。其面临的结果，不是被宰杀，即是被抛弃。他人宰杀不了索隆，因为他的驯化是特殊的，他只在一个人面前收敛利爪，敞开满是弱点的肚皮。而他以为绝不会抛弃他的、让他甘心自我驯化的人类，竟抛弃他了。

这是无法忍受的背叛，让他之前的乖乖听话像个白痴般滑稽可笑。

愤怒的火焰混合着渴切的欲求，让索隆放纵自己被情绪所控制。

此前每一个理智和情感交锋的时刻，他在心里告诉自己：要冷静。仅有这一刻，他告诉自己：烧吧，还不够，他在心头压抑了两年的情绪怪物，才不止这般程度。

两年不见，他不仅愤恨着那封可笑的告别信和山治懦夫般的凭空消失，他同样想念这具身体。他太怀念这双长直有力的腿环在自己腰间的样子了，还有缩着脖子嘶气时线条清晰的锁骨，容易留下印子的画布般的皮肤，可以被摧折成任何姿势的柔韧性，吸他吸得天赋异禀的藏在臀缝里的小洞……

他像发情的大猫一样舔吻着身下的“雌”兽，山治费力地扭过头挣开这个亲吻，他便从善如流地嘬食他脸上轻薄皮肤，近乎咀嚼般咬吻。太近了，呼吐间只有两人的气息交换，山治吸不进任何能让他头脑清醒的新鲜空气，他昂着脖子努力拉开和索隆的距离，结果只是被吸咬耳朵，下流的黏腻水声蠕虫般钻入耳中。

滋滋……滋……  
呼……哈……

这样……不行！  
山治从快被淹没的情欲中挣扎出几分清明，他洞察了索隆因意乱情迷而失神的一瞬间，膝盖一提，顶中了索隆的腹部。

发情的魔兽闷哼一声低头望去，山治的视线也随之往下。他看到了索隆仍绑着绷带的侧腹渗出了零星血渍。

他的伤还没有好透……山治恍惚地想到。

索隆敏锐地抓住了他的动摇，他牵拉山治的手覆在侧腰的伤口上，额头抵着额头，贴进到睫毛都要打结的距离，挑衅地笑起来。

你有两个选择——山治从他的目光中读到——伤害我，然后逃走。或是承受我将给与你的一切。怒火，欲火，粗鲁，疯狂。

答案昭然若揭。

几息的沉默后，山治僵硬的身体慢慢软化，他偏过头闭上眼，在阳光下几乎看不见的金色睫毛，在眼下叠出深重的阴影。

索隆快意于他的投降和自己的胜利，同时也认为等待宰割的山治有点可怜——为着他永远改正不了的温柔和自我放弃之心。

身为这一缺点的既得利益者，索隆决定给出一些奖励。他的动作变得轻柔起来，一个又一个吻铺满山治的脸庞和脖颈，相较之前快将他生啃着吃下去的舔咬，这份柔软的亲昵让山治的呼吸颤抖起来，他两手放在身侧，纠紧了床单，以期分散一些动摇的沉醉。

他有丰富的经验来对抗强暴和压迫，却不知如何回应被施舍的好意。他可以毫不犹豫地在发怒的索隆面前转身逃跑，却容易地被温柔亲吻所收买。

索隆抚摸着他的身体一路向下解开山治西装长裤的纽扣，拉下拉链，从内裤边沿探进去握住了山治的性器。男人是一种可悲的动物，心理上的挣扎和不愿，与肢体摩擦后生理性的勃起，并没有必然的联系。至少山治被握住已经半勃的性器时，满脑都是对自己以及对全世界男性的唾弃和厌恶。

索隆的手活算不上很好。在他们曾经的疯狂岁月里，更多担负起抚慰和纾解职责的是山治。他会跪下来埋在索隆腿间将他含到勃起，再用柔软而滑腻的洞口接纳那个让他又痛又爽的大家伙。如果索隆任性起来，山治甚至允许他射精完都不拔出去，埋在被插熟的穴里含他一整晚。至于前面的性器，大多数时候索隆并不需要特地对它做些什么，鉴于索隆的阴茎着实天赋异禀，山治基本上是被生生肏射的。可笑么，无法抵抗对女性的花痴本能和爱情本能的山治，用于插入女性阴道的玩意儿，竟是个彻彻底底的处男。

不管索隆的手活技术有多么糟糕，都不能磨灭山治很快被他撸射一次的事实。餐厅的工作错开了正常的下班时间，每日结束了夜食服务、收拾好厨房，皆是披星戴月地回家。山治感激着这样的充实，他确实喜欢自己新的工作身份，也喜欢餐厅里的每一个人，当然，那之中娜美小姐得是排第一的，他会甘心拿着只够糊口的工资被剥削压榨，绝大部分原因即是娜美又漂亮又自私得可爱，还是他的救命恩人。

他也确实淡忘了——有意让自己淡忘了——过去的日子。

在这样忙碌的日常中，解决微不足道的生理欲求，变成排在最末的非必需品。

射精的快感对男人来说是致命的，他连内裤都没脱下，索隆只是伸手进去帮他撸，射精的时候山治的性器被扶着贴在大腿根部，从内裤边缘探出一点龟头，缓慢地尿出黏腻的精液，继而自然地沿着光滑的大腿向下滑落，一些糊在了床单上，一些随着山治下意识夹紧大腿的动作，沿着臀股相交的肉缝往内裤中回流。

山治大脑空白地喘息，茫然中，仿佛两年的空白全不存在。他还是被哲普救赎的小警察，干着不太危险也谈不上清闲的工作，遇到了一个喜欢的人，过着普通而平凡的日子。


	8. Chapter 8

索隆借着他自己射出的精液潦草做了几下扩张后，扶着自己的阴茎对准洞口往里入。他想了太久，憋了太久，已经一刻都忍耐不了。

山治对于被操这件事有着丰富的经验——但那是两年前，刚插进去一个龟头就痛得不行了，他绞紧了眉心，无法拒绝，又不想迎合，便只能做出任由摆布的死人姿态，打定主意一声不吭。但身体却不完全听他命令，大腿痉挛着颤抖起来，山治双目紧闭眉心抽搐，心脏被提线掉在锁骨位置，惶惶无所依。索隆一手把着他的胯，一手在山治的唇上摁了摁，果然和记忆里一样软，而后向下摸到了他蓄起来的胡子。

他察觉到了山治的不适，却不打算给与任何抚慰。他用指腹描摹山治的脸庞，一边又残忍而坚定地入了一半进去，山治缩起肩膀，恨不得能被床淹没，好像他把自己缩得越小，穴口和索隆的距离就能拉的越远。

这种自欺欺人的逃避让索隆呵笑起来，他昂首挺胸地俯视身下的人，武士的长刀悍然挺进猎物的身体，山治不适于这突然的满胀感，启开牙关泄出一丝呻吟，索隆趁此机会将手指塞入他口中，捏着滑软的舌头肆意勾缠摆弄。如此略带轻慢的亵玩是从前的索隆不会做的，山治用舌头推拒着这样的恶意把玩，但索隆埋于他穴里的性器稍稍拔出一些抽弄，他就嘶呵嘶呵着动弹不得了。

索隆纠出他的舌头，俯身含着送出口的舌头啧啧嘬吸，淫靡的水声在寂静的房间里，犹如加了混响效果，在耳边放大到让心脏痉挛的地步。被堵住嘴的同时，索隆还掐住了他的鼻子，只坚持了一会儿，缺氧便使山治涨红了脸，他摇着头拒绝，但逃到哪里都会被追着侵犯，湿热的窒息感如影随形，山治睁开眼，怀疑索隆真的想杀了自己。

四目对视，索隆挑了挑眉，他松开了捏住山治鼻子的手，仅用嘴巴将他吻得气喘吁吁，但这对山治来说已经是难能可贵的仁慈，至少他知道索隆并不是真打算让自己在床上气竭而死。

他并不积极地回应，只是躺在床上，努力当自己是一具没有感觉的尸体。然而追着不放的湿吻和被插得满当当的下体，让他的自我催眠效用极低。

正尝试着让自己放空，索隆扶着他的腰往上一提，将他从躺姿变为坐姿背靠床头，自己挤在他敞开为M字的腿间，含着他的下唇含糊地说：“不看看我怎么插你的？”

山治并不想看，他撇开眼，索隆松开了他被亲的红肿湿润的嘴唇，掐着他的下巴迫他去看，山治无法躲避，纵使不将视线投放过去，余光也看得清清楚楚。生长在浓密阴毛中的狰狞性器全部埋进了自己身体里，他两年没有被这种尺寸的东西插过了，发白的穴口箍着索隆的大阴茎，被撑到了极限，而这仅仅是索隆还开始没抽动的情况下。

山治抽搐着喘息几声，他下意识地伸手护了一下自己的小腹，反应过来后恨不得拿枪崩了自己。他松开手想继续揪着床单，索隆盖住了他的手摁在光滑而腹肌隐隐的小腹上，开始送胯。

这感觉可谈不上好，山治喘得每一寸皮肤都在颤抖，他感觉不到爽，只有疼痛和不适。偏偏以前会以亲吻和抚慰来安抚这些不适的恋人，现在全不在乎他的感受，尽顾着自己爽快地抽插。索隆捏着他的大腿根用力往里塞的时候，山治甚至感觉自己摸到了平坦的腹部都突出了索隆阴茎的形状。实在是太大了，太长了，插得太深了，偶有几次蹭到了敏感点，也不过是杯水车薪。毫无快感的性交让他在刚才的亲吻和肢体摩擦中半勃起的性器都软了下来，像条可怜的长虫在身下随着索隆的挺动上下点头。

山治痛恨自己，在这样的时刻，他竟然想的是，索隆为什么不亲自己了，他若能再给自己一个吻，这一切都不会让他觉得委屈了。

然而索隆不再亲他，双手也不再抚摸他的身体，全像交配的野兽般又狠又快地插他的屁股。如此一番后，山治虽然仍没有勃起，屁股却十分狡猾地开始适应了这样的尺寸和插送，他捂着眼，用黑暗来忽略自己像个肉便器一样被用着的事实。

在殊无快感的性交中，时间都变得粘稠，流逝的分秒皆被拉长。山治腿根发麻，屁股被撞成了鲜嫩的粉桃，面上却毫无动情之色。他的脑袋在不停的顶弄下时不时磕到木质的床头板，持续的磕碰令他头晕目眩。黑暗滋生寂静，寂静酝酿绝望，透出一线黑暗景色的窗帘没有拉紧，屋外的路上毫无人声，只有他已经被插软的穴口滋咕滋咕，还有床垫摩擦床板的吱咯吱咯。

他发现自己受不了这样的性交，这样的冷落，这样的漠然。

索隆不在乎他，忘记他，他会伤心难过，内心却未必觉得这样不好，没准还隐隐释然。但被彻底地“用着”，却只感受到漫不经心的恨，他受不了这个。

山治捂着嘴流下泪来，他善于压抑自己的情绪，便连这样的爆发都是无声而歇斯底里的。他一边哭着一边抬手搭在索隆的肩膀上，再难忍耐地亲亲索隆左耳的耳坠，冰冷的金属质感并不受情热感染而变得滚烫，却也无法让山治从爆发的情绪里抽身出清醒的理智。他被情绪控制了，触完耳坠，他又讨好地吻了吻索隆的耳垂，而后把洇着泪水的湿漉漉的脸颊贴在索隆的侧颈，咬着下唇沉默地抽噎。

请疼爱我，别这么冷漠地“用”我。

索隆顿了一下，山治在压抑着自己别嚎啕大哭的懵然中，神思恍惚地听到了一声轻笑，倏忽即逝，仿若幻觉。

但索隆回抱了他，宽大的手掌拢住他黏连着蛛网般汗湿碎发的后颈，另一只手搂住了山治的腰，偏头在他烧热的腮颊上印下一个吻。

这不是在“用”了。山治为这一动作中所蕴含的好意而哭出了几声憋不住的吟泣。他哆嗦着指节在索隆背上摸来摸去，分开一些距离，隔着满眼的水雾注视索隆，而后凑过去讨要一个吻。

索隆满足了他。这次他乖巧地张着嘴被入侵，滑腻的舌头交缠在一起，亲得嘴唇麻肿也甘之如饴。在接吻的同时，索隆握住他萎靡的性器撸动起来，山治很快便情动勃起了，但索隆没有再一次帮他撸射，察觉他终于加入到了这场本是一头热的情交中后，便紧紧地抱着他，在他的耳畔和锁骨不住留下滚烫的亲吻，下身复又挺动起来。山治扬起下巴，让这只发情的大猫留下代表占有欲的印记。

在呼喘中，山治说出了被丢上床后的第一句话，也许是憋了太久，声音嘶哑得如在砂纸上摩擦，破碎而断续：“别……换个、换个姿势。”

索隆唔一声咬住他修剪着精致胡须的下巴。

“头……晕。”山治嗬哈嗬哈地说，“换、换一个……”

他又一次被满足了，索隆轻松地扣着他腿根将他拉躺回床上。背入是比较容易承受的姿势，他接着欲将山治翻过身去，被体会意图的山治仓皇地握住手腕阻止，他睫毛忽闪着不敢正视索隆，憋出一句：“背着……看不、到……”

别扭又坦诚，可爱得让人发疯。

太可爱了，索隆没法不欺负他。

他捏住山治的性器不放，插送的频率又快又猛，他很清楚山治的敏感点在哪里，这会儿便有意识地用阴茎去蹭那处。仁政比暴政更收买人心的道理便是如此了，山治终于在这场半强迫的性交中得到了快感，他失神地喘息着，长直的双腿架在索隆的肩膀上，小腿被顶撞得不住耸动。索隆用唇齿吃咬他的全身，从修长的脖颈，到盛着一小汪汗与泪的锁骨窝，再到挺立的奶头，腹肌分明又柔软的腹部。

在煽情的侵犯中，山治迎来了第一次高潮，他蓦地瞪大双眼，挥舞手臂要把索隆仍捏着自己阴茎的手推开。索隆用另一只手反剪他的手腕扣在身后，将他翻成侧躺的姿势。山治像条被捕捞上岸的鱼一般扭动挣扎起来，胸膛挺起，腰腹塌陷，陷在床褥中被拧成一条波浪的曲线。他要射了，但索隆堵着他的龟头，控制着他的身体。

快感和痛苦在他的身体里矛盾交织着，山治开始含糊地胡言乱语，索隆在他背后嚣张的坏笑，一边听他神志不清的胡话，一边变本加厉地摁住了他的龟头，本该射出的精液堵在关口出不来又流不回去，山治踢踏着腿开始挣扎，拧动手腕以求解脱，狼狈得不堪一击。

“还说去找女人。”索隆在他耳边满怀恶意地说，“你这东西除了尿尿和被我肏射之外还有别的用处么，白痴卷眉。”

这太侮辱人了。愤怒让山治更加用力地反抗着他的禁锢，终于挣开的双手一齐去掰索隆握着他性器、将他的出精口堵住的那只手，他腿根夹紧，缩成一团，脸涨得通红，快蜷成虾米，徒劳地往身后人的怀里钻。

然而他的臂力到底比不上一天举几万个哑铃的混蛋肌肉哨兵剑士，用尽了办法也掰不开，只好紧紧抓着索隆的手腕，团着身体承受更加猛烈的抽插，混蛋绿藻头在他耳边好整以暇地说：“得和我一起……别想再偷跑。”

不，不。山治快疯了，他崩溃地喊道：“混蛋！放手！”

“你搞错了一点，我可还没消气。”索隆咬他的耳朵，“知道你现在的样子看起来逊毙了吗？你喜欢的女人见过你这副样子吗？”

“去·死。”山治咬牙切齿地骂道，但被撞得破碎的声音毫无威胁性。

这他妈的该死的三刀流剑客，有着老虎一样的咬合力，山治的耳垂被他咬出了血，这种细小而不堪忍受的疼痛让山治连话都说不出了，只能啊啊叫唤，又想把堵着自己性器的手拿开，又想脱离这个变得恐怖的怀抱，又想救出自己的耳朵，又因疯狂插送带来的快感而发着高热，大脑搅浑成浆糊。

一切都混乱极了，视野里的景象全都模糊成了色块，黄色和绿色，黑色和白色，大块大块的光斑仿若飞舞的瓢虫在视野里忽远忽近。山治张着嘴，口角流涎，快被折磨得晕过去之际，索隆最后一记深插牢牢钉入他的身体，耳边弥漫着两人过呼吸般失控的喘息。

在被内射的同时，索隆终于松开堵住他精口的拇指，山治被憋堵半天的精液如失禁般从精口流出，断断续续地射完一股，又一股、一股，又一股。好像被堵得太久，连如何畅快地射精都忘了。

山治灵魂出窍般保持着被内射的姿势瘫在床上，时不时抽搐着哭吟两声。索隆埋首于他的颈窝，和他共同体会射精后快感，搂着他的力道，像要把他融化在自己的骨血里。

可能过去了一分钟，也或许是五分钟，没准是十分钟后，索隆将半软的性器拔出，这一动作带出了含不尽的精液，山治因之失控地哆嗦起来，被肏服了的穴口留恋而空虚地收缩几下，凉丝丝的空气代替灼热的阴茎抚过他被插得高热的穴口，这种落差令人不堪忍受。

还未彻底从余韵中清醒过来的山治咬着指尖竭力克制自己没出息的痉挛和喘息，索隆大咧咧地敞着腿坐在他身边，看他这副被肏得喘不上气的淫荡姿态，怜爱地轻抚他晕红的脸庞，逗猫似的挠一挠他的下巴，山治无力反抗他的逗弄，连索隆说话的声音都在耳边断断续续地听不分明：“可惜现在……不……合热，否则……标……，看……逃。”

山治还未来得及思考这句信息破碎的话语，原本轻柔抚弄他脸庞的索隆却突然发难，还没完全消气的魔兽抓着他的头发拎起他的脑袋，将不知何时又有勃起迹象的性器往他嘴里塞。山治被这个动作激出几分清明，他抿紧了嘴唇推拒这一企图。他爱干净得要死，每天都要洗澡，以前更是只肯洗完澡后再做爱。这混蛋绿藻头在床上躺了这么多天，更是不知道几天没洗澡了，虽然身上没什么难闻的味道，但现在帮他口交是绝不可能的。

“唔……呃唔……”山治扭着脸含混地怒骂道：“滚、滚开……！”

实在进不去，索隆也没有办法，把卷眉毛的下巴卸了倒是可以，但这时候他可不忍心这么对他了，要是这家伙直到最后一刻都那副油盐不进的死人状态，索隆没准会更加心硬地强迫他。

算了，不含就不含吧。索隆低笑着揉弄他被撞得烂熟透红的臀肉，谁让你好好地跟我撒过娇了呢，饶了你吧。


	9. Chapter 9

话是这么说着，然而索隆虽放弃了入侵口腔的打算，却用情交后腥气浓重的阴茎在山治的脸上蹭来蹭去地拍打猥亵，这可怕的肉鞭在山治脸颊上打出浅淡而淫靡的粉。两年前的索隆可没有这种恶趣味，山治忍无可忍地推开他翻身坐起，随手抓起一件耷拉在床脚的衣服套在身上，想要进浴室洗漱。

被分开太久的双腿筋肉酸痛得难以言喻，以至于山治刚迈了一步，便不得不扶着床柜平复一下被拆卸骨骼般的不适，还没流尽的精液从穴口往外溢，沿着紧实而修长的大腿往下淌，索隆靠在床头对这样的风景吹了声口哨。

山治气得随手抓起床头灯朝他丢过去，吼道：“去死吧混蛋绿藻头！”

索隆偏头闪过，坐直上身，对着他朝浴室走去的背影说道：“再做一次吧。”

“做你妈个头！”山治口气极差地踱进浴室，握着门把手，转身，眉目狰狞地对索隆说，“你敢进来试试看，我绝对会杀了你。”

说完，砰一声关上门，反锁的声音清晰可闻。

索隆抱着脑袋靠在床头，为这熟悉的威胁而露出了笑。前几天那个苦大仇深，一副默默承担着许多自己不知道的事情，苦闷得连骂人都不会的家伙，才不是他认识的暴脾气卷眉警察。

脾气暴躁又会骂人的家伙才是卷眉，可惜绿藻头却正好是那个绝对不会将他的威胁放在心上，只会我行我素的人。

浴室里响起的水声掩盖了他下床走向门扉的脚步声，虽然知道被反锁了，索隆仍是礼貌性地伸手一拧，理所当然的拧不开。有时候，他觉得卷眉毛这种天真的信心挺可爱的，他想要进去，难道是一扇反锁的门挡得住的吗？

索隆后退一步，挥拳朝门上用力砸去，砰——被打坏的门向内倒下，索隆舔着唇和站在淋浴喷头下浑身赤裸目瞪口呆的山治对视，边活动着肩膀边踩着门的尸体朝里走去。

山治下意识地后退一步，背脊贴在冰冷的墙面上，看着索隆一步步逼近的身影，吓得腿都要软了。刚才的折磨还记忆犹新，不知道这回会怎么让他不好过。山治虚张声势又无比胆怯地往墙角缩，用尽剩下的力气声嘶力竭地吼道：“滚！别再让我说第二遍！”

浴室的空间狭小，只在索隆的几步间，两人便近到面贴面的距离。他们被哗啦的水流冲刷着身体，索隆钳着山治的下巴，力道大得连山治轻薄的脸皮都被掐溢出些软肉堆叠起来，山治柔顺的金发湿漉漉地撸在脑后，露出一张索隆一手就能覆盖住的清俊的脸，索隆含着他的下唇吮吸几口解馋，对他的威胁满不在乎：“我也说了要再做一遍啊，这是第二遍。”

山治说不出话来，被别有用心的温柔亲吻诱入陷阱之时，他又被肏上手了。他踮着脚尖，地滑得根本站不住，全部的重心集中于插在身体里的阴茎上。比刚才入得还要深，山治激喘着被抱肏了几下，而后两人一起顺着墙滑坐下来，索隆插入他身体里的阴茎随着这一动作被吐了出来。山治想要理清状况，睁着被泪水洗得又亮又透的蓝眼睛望过去，索隆在他挑逗意味十足的“邀请”的注视下，啧一声将他翻过面对着墙，挤进他分开成一字的双腿复又插了进去，与此同时炽热的胸膛贴在他的背部，山治宛如三明治的肉馅般被困于索隆和墙壁之间。

这是一个彻底无法挣扎的姿势，像只待宰的青蛙。索隆含着他没有被咬的那边耳垂再次啧啧有声地吸食起来，留下一个对称的渗血牙印，阴茎又一次激烈而残忍地抽送研磨起来。山治拍捶墙壁哭叫着让他停下、慢、不行。耳垂疼得他想把整个人都缩起来躲避伤害，却在被夹击的处境下避无可避地被欺辱，臀缝间的穴口快被插肿了，不太积极地含着侵入的性器，却有另一种温顺的淫荡。

最终，他后仰着脑袋靠在索隆的肩膀上，四肢瘫软地垂落在身侧，被干得不住翻白眼，善于说出各种挑衅话语的嘴巴，已然一句脏话都骂不出，只能呃呃地发出无意义的音节，犹如放弃挣扎乖乖受孕的雌兽。

索隆射精的时候捂住了他的口鼻，用堪比老虎的咬合力在他的肩颈交界处咬下最重一口，但山治连痛觉都变得迟钝了，无人抚慰只是蹭着墙壁的阴茎再一次被肏射了，射完精液后又稀稀拉拉地尿出淡黄的尿液，这是他第一次被插到喷尿，索隆咬完他的脖子，不顾他还流着血的伤口将他的脸掰过来和他接吻，一边安抚地亲着他一边夸他“好色，好厉害”。

山治的睫毛被泪水糊得黏连在了一起，索隆没有这么凶地肏过他，他恐惧于今晚失控的性交，但每一次被亲吻的时候都有带着爱意的亲昵，他就是这样一次又一次，轻易地被小恩小惠所收买，敞开身体，被肏得像只发情期的母狗。

人类沉浸情欲时，和野狗发情又有何区别呢？一样是失智又癫狂的，脑子里只有鸡巴和交配。但人类有爱，于是交配是做爱，在疯狂而贫瘠的黑泥地上开出鲜红的无叶之花，亲吻和爱抚是蜂与蝶，为这些丑陋而美丽之花授粉，将爱意和伴生的卑劣撒播大地。

将又一泡满当的精液射进山治的身体后，索隆抽出软下来的阴茎。山治顺着墙烂泥似的向下流，瘫到在地，抱着身体缩成一团，索隆舔吻他的眉心、鼻尖、含着他的嘴唇轻软地吻他。水流始终不停地向下冲刷，他们像雨幕下被淋得湿漉漉的两只野犬般彼此抚慰高潮后的失落感，山治舔着索隆的唇珠、下巴，战战兢兢地祈求：“不做了。”

索隆沉默地用嘴唇贴了贴他哭得红肿的双眼。

山治真的怕了，他揽着索隆的肩膀不断地在他俊利得锋锐逼人的五官上啄吻，亲一下便讨好地说一句：不做了吧。不做了好吗。我不行了。

他从不肯承认自己会对索隆撒娇，但事实是，这件事确然不是他有意为之，他只是无师自通。

察觉到这一点的索隆心情突然变好了不少，虽然仍未完全消气，却不再是情绪控制下头脑发热、听不进任何求饶的凶兽了。

他用手指描摹着山治的五官，从被他嘲笑为圈圈眉的极具个人特色的眉毛，到半阖上的蓝得十分纯粹的双眼，再到挺直的鼻梁，被吻得烂红的嘴唇。

山治曲起腿靠在他怀里，轻轻嘟囔着叫：“索隆。”

实在是乖得有点过分了，索隆吃软不吃硬，这声名字简直叫在了他的死穴上。他眉目舒缓地吁了口气，好看得充满攻击性的眉眼在蒸腾的水汽间柔和得匪夷所思。

“笨蛋。”索隆说。

*

将人清洗干净之后，索隆扛着只剩一丝昏沉神智的人回到房间，把人赤条条地安置在床上。山治眼眸眯缝迷茫地看着他，索隆笑一下，低头又想亲他。

吱呀——

白虎推开门蹿溜进来，索隆微微挑眉，疑惑地看着自己的分身。

“嗷呜~”我也想吃~

索隆啊了一声，迟疑地回头看了眼搞不清状况的山治：“但他好像累得不行了。”

“呜呜嗷呜……”我会慢慢的、慢慢的……

“话说，你只是老虎吧。虽然你就是我，但连这种事情都要求平等是不可能的吧。”索隆走过去在白虎脑袋上敲了一记爆栗，“你要是插入的话，他肯定受不了的。”

白虎委屈地扒着耳朵低下头：“嗷呜，嗷呜嗷呜。”那舔一舔总可以吧。

它迈着猫步趴在床边，山治困顿地看着白虎，大猫兴奋地摇了摇尾巴，三米长的森林之王奶声奶气地哼唔几声。

山治完全不明白刚才进行了什么样的对话，他只觉得白虎可爱又温顺，全然遗忘了适才被追击时如猎物般被玩弄于鼓掌的恐惧。他抬起酸软的手臂呼噜几下大猫的耳朵，白虎眨巴着溜圆的眼睛，小心翼翼地用余光去睇索隆的反应。

对于白虎也想分一杯羹这件事，索隆并无任何不满或吃醋的心情。于哨兵和向导来说，精神体和自己本就不分你我，他们共享记忆，体验相同的情绪，虽然精神体有着自我意识，却仍不过是自己的分身罢了。难办的是他已经默许山治不会再折腾他了，而白虎的要求……

这样思索的时候，却发现山治竟然摸着白虎替它顺起毛来，这奸诈的大猫，装完可爱后又期待地看着索隆，意思就是：看，他不反对哦。

还有空撸猫，看来体力还没消耗完嘛。索隆只犹豫了几秒，便耸了耸肩不再阻止。山治连续不断的偷跑已经让他有了心理阴影，这家伙被做晕过去倒还省事，尽管自己应允了不再做，可普通人通常很难理解精神体和主人实际是同一个存在的感觉，对于一年前才分化的、没有受过正统的哨兵向导教育的山治来说，应该也会习惯性地把白虎和索隆割裂成两个个体来看待。这点从山治会对索隆恶语相向，却对白虎温柔和蔼的态度上能够见得。

所以，索隆想，白虎要继续是白虎的事，不算违约。虽然——白虎的记忆和感觉我都能一分不差地接收到就是了。但对卷眉毛来说，他们就是两个存在，我确实是没再做了。不算欺负人。

“小心点。”索隆抓起一件衣服披上，“别弄伤他。”

“嗷呜~~”白虎支棱着耳朵欢快地嚎叫两声。

“我去重新包扎一下伤口，你只能玩到我回来为止。”他侧腹的绷带已经在混乱的情事中变得乱七八糟，刚才在浴室又被水冲了一遍，结痂的伤口也因激烈的做爱裂开些许，渗出更多血渍。不过这种程度的伤对他来说无伤大雅，他怪物般的恢复能力早就把伤养得差不多了，之所以在床上躺这么多天只是享受被山治照顾的感觉，顺便装弱让山治放松警惕，希望他能主动给自己一个解释罢了——不过山治完全没有把握住他给的机会。

索隆挠着头去客厅找医药箱了，房间门敞开着，黄色的暖光从客厅射进卧室，黑暗的卧室和明亮的客厅泾渭分明地交错着。

山治疑惑地看着白虎，对接下来要发生的事情一无所知。

白虎敏捷地跃上床，用脑袋顶开山治合拢的双腿，这一动作暗含着太过可怕的意图，已然昏沉得快要睡过去的山治被这个举动刺激得汗毛倒竖，他惊叫着撑起身要避开，猫科动物带着倒刺的舌头已然舔舐起了他软塌塌萎靡着的性器，虽然并不难受，但这感觉着实与快感相去甚远，兽类舔舐自己的性器，一个正常人在体会快感之前首先会恐惧惊怕得抗拒起来。

但无力的山治如何反抗鼎盛状态的白虎，他被摆成大字型无法动弹，扭着脑袋无措且无助地嘶喊索隆的名字。白虎舔了半天不见山治的性器勃起，有点纳闷地抖了抖耳朵，刚才他和索隆做的时候不是很容易就硬了吗？不明白。

算了，也没关系，只是想他要是硬了的话大概会更爽一些。白虎并不执着于山治的性器，舔舐几下后便将注意力转移到了他藏在臀缝中的肉穴，那里刚被用过，颜色红得像石榴，穴口微微外翻地肿胀，白虎用鼻子拱了拱，接着毫不客气的舔吃了起来。

山治像破败的风箱般嘶哑地喘息着，他徒劳地挣扎着，被兽类猥亵私密处的恐惧令他再次无能地哭泣起来。他哭喊着拒绝，却毫无作用，白虎用粗糙的舌头将他的全身舔舐了个遍，阴茎和穴口都被玩得刺痛，乳头肿大得像哺乳期的母亲，屁股如熟透流汁的软桃，已然看不出原本的肤色。

屋内正在进行着又一次突破底线的惩罚。客厅里，索隆重新包扎完了伤口，正安静地擦拭着武士刀。冷冽的刀刃将黄暖的灯光折射成冰冷的煞白，刀光倒映着索隆的眉眼，眉目锋锐的剑士神情冷肃，像一尊无情的杀神。

他听着山治从嘶哑的哀嚎到无力的呻吟，刚才只是被山治叫了一声名字，就心软地觉得可以原谅一切的是他；后来被山治求救着呼喊了无数声名字，却在外面无动于衷的也是他。

不管怎样，卷眉毛分化成向导是件好事。他漫不经心地想，等他发了结合热就能标记他了……到时候再要找人就容易多了，不会像这两年一样大海捞针。  
话说惩罚这种东西，当然是不能让人太好过的。

他竖起刀，或许是刀光的倒影，恍惚间索隆竟有了猫科动物般的竖瞳。他看着自己的刀，平静地想：白虎只是在代替我做着我不方便做的事情罢了。

精神体的用处，不就在这里吗？


	10. Chapter 10

两年前。

随着嘶鸣的警笛一同出现的，是三辆警车。刚被调来东都的山治警官所驾驶的警车跑在第一位。虽然在这片区域仍是个不折不扣的新人，但他（不涉及女人时）十分靠谱的办事风格很快得到了同僚们的认可，也算是混得风生水起，良好的形象和谨慎冷静的个性，让他很快被委以重任。

年轻的警官走下警车，山治扶着车门环顾一番，他的同伴从副驾驶座钻出身，绕过车身走到山治身旁，拍拍他的肩膀，指向坐在工厂门口的头发绿油油的男人。实际上并不需要特地指明，山治第一眼就看到了那个男人。

这一代的黑暗哨兵有一头非常好认的绿头发，作为塔的重要吉祥物也经常见报或在其他媒体出现，山治在某则新闻中看到他的照片时，下意识地冒出了“绿藻头”这三个字，然后他便为自己天才的起外号能力逗得哈哈大笑，被哲普踹了一脚才恢复正常。

没想到调任东都之后这么快就见到活人了。名为索隆的最强哨兵剑豪、塔的心肝宝贝蛋，沉默地抱胸坐在工厂门口堆放的集装箱上，闭着眼睛似在假寐，三把刀悬挂在腰侧。在他脚边躺着被打成重伤失去意识的逃犯。同车的随行前辈示意山治去和索隆交接事后工作，其他警察则一同去工厂解救被绑架的人质，进行后续的安抚工作。

山治掏出一根烟塞到嘴里，一边搓着打火机对着烟口，一边向索隆走去。在三步近的距离时，索隆睁开眼望向他。山治叼着烟，双手插兜站在他身前，心想：不愧是被称为魔兽的男人，眼神挺刺人。

索隆打量他的同时，山治说道：“你好，我是山治。接下来会带你和逃犯去警局，这家伙移交监狱。”他用下巴点了点失去意识的逃犯，又将目光移至索隆盯视自己的双眼，“然后需要你配合做一份笔录，被破坏的设施要向塔申报赔偿。”

魔兽点点头，弯腰提起逃犯的腰带将人挂到肩膀上，率先向警车走去。山治跟在他身后，暗暗惊讶于他这份不显山露水的强壮，轻描淡写地把一个快两米高的肌肉壮汉单手拎起，再随随便便分毫不受影响地扛到肩上。

逃亡的是狂化的A级哨兵，且是有特殊能力的变色龙，如每一个服役于塔的哨兵一样，他的向导也是在符合指标的情况下有塔分配的。谁知就算被标记了，不甘于任人摆布的向导仍然选择了两败俱伤的方式破坏了他的精神屏障，并在逃家后的不久做了去除标记的手术，至今仍未被发现踪影。单向断链的哨兵承受着突如其来的痛苦，没有向导的帮助，过于敏锐的感知觉让他很快陷入疯狂，成了只知杀戮的野兽。但变色龙的特殊性又让他保持着一线清醒，明白了自身已无药可救的处境，知道生命的终点就在不远，于是他决定有多少算多少，绑架了许多人欲替自己陪葬。

狂化的A级哨兵有近S级的水平，今日是案件发生后第四天，在索隆之前，塔曾经派过由A级哨兵带队的战斗小组来进行抓捕，但有去无回。直到今天——刚结束外出任务，于上午回塔复命的索隆被派过来。

结果正如所示，完美解决，连一天都不需要。

将失去意识的人戴上抑制能力的手铐丢到汽车后座，山治开门进了驾驶座，系着安全带的同时，索隆打开副驾的车门坐进来。山治没兴趣和臭男人攀谈套近乎，索隆也不是个健谈开朗的性格，因而直到驶完了一个街区，车内都保持着尴尬又理所当然的沉默。

等着红绿灯的当口，山治食指在方向盘上敲了几下，对某个问题的好奇心让他忍不住先开了口：“你的头发颜色是天生的吗？”

从坐上车起就一直阖目的索隆嘴角抽搐了一下，他睁开眼看向山治，目光在山治同样不寻常的显眼金发和别具一格的眉毛上转了一圈：“你的圈圈眉是天生的吗？这是正常人的眉毛吗？”

山治被这一反问中蕴含的挑衅激得一咬牙，果然臭男人没一个讨人喜欢的，可恶，早知道就拒绝和这家伙做交接任务了，去营救人质的话说不定还会碰到受惊的女士，到时候在自己的关怀体贴下得到美人倾心，比在狭小的警车空间和两个臭的要死的男人尴尬相觑好上千万倍。

“老子这是个人特点，懂么。”山治摁着青筋直跳的额角，“Lady们对我印象深刻，我这帅气的眉毛功不可没。你这种八成连朋友都没有的海洋绿藻植物是理解不了的。”

“啊。”索隆懒洋洋地把脑袋往靠背上一枕，“觉得你很蠢的印象吗？那确实是很深刻。”

“该死的，你讲话能不能客气一点，对第一次见面的人！”

“不是你先问了失礼的问题吗？”

“我只是纯粹的好奇——好·奇——而已！不想回答的话无视不就好了！”

“我也是好奇罢了，又不是只有你一个人有好奇心。”

妈的，我绝对和这个欠扁绿藻头八字不合。

山治响亮地朝他哼一声，单方面宣布了自己的胜利。恰好这时红灯转绿，刚才被吸引了注意力，一时未做好前行准备，在半分钟的空档里，身后的车急躁地摁着喇叭催促了起来。

啊啊，不可理喻，我开的可是警车啊！这些人难道不怕警车的吗？不许催！

心神转向的瞬间，山治突然一个激灵，仿佛有人用尖利物对着脑袋狠扎了一刀，操控方向盘的双手也随之失控，向右边的人行道歪斜冲去，山治用了全部力气控制自己踩了刹车，车辆漂移甩出的那瞬间，他被人遏制咽喉扣住肩膀，生生从前排座椅的空隙中被拉到后排，眼前又一花，已然身处车外。

山治被拿捏着颈动脉，双手被反剪身后，而控制住他的正是本该无意识地倒在后座，等待发落的危险逃犯。

什么时候醒的……！不对，不是带着特制手铐无法发动能力么！

山治看向仍坐在车里的索隆：这家伙也没发现异常么？

索隆同样受到了精神攻击，此刻浑身麻痹地瘫在座椅中，略微懊恼地看着车外情景。山治花了两秒钟思考自己反击的可能性，却很快放弃这个打算，决定先按兵不动。他毕竟只是个普通人，即使身体强健，武力也算是普通人里的佼佼者，可贸然和异能者硬拼，则是纯粹的找死行为。何况身后这家伙是变色龙，不知道有什么诡异的精神能力，身体又像熊一样高大壮实，山治毫无体型优势，突然反击十分不可取，没准还会刺激到本就陷入狂化精神不稳的哨兵。

先把希望寄托在那个绿藻头身上吧，山治想，虽然讨人厌，却好歹也是人称魔兽的塔的王牌。

“还知道抓人质，你这家伙真的疯了吗？”索隆坐在车里动弹不得，只好耍起嘴皮子，“我看你头脑清醒得很。不管你的打算是什么，劝你直接放弃，这种程度的精神攻击困不了我多久。”

逃犯嘶哑地怪笑着，如兽类垂死时的悲嚎：“是啊，黑暗哨兵怎么理解被自己的向导刺穿精神屏障的感觉。你不需要向导就能调节自己的感知敏度，可真是……令人，羡慕啊。”

索隆暗暗活动手指，嘴上却照常挖苦：“所以说，在外面的世界活得那么痛苦，还不如乖乖被我抓回去，禁闭室都比外面舒服吧。”

“别想骗我了！！”那人突然吼道，“我之后的归宿是监狱！是肮脏恶臭再也见不到光的监狱！再之后是死刑！杀了那么多人之后我早就明白自己没有活下去的可能了！”

索隆挑眉，将手悄悄搭在刀上：“狂化是假吧。”他说，看着那个人，“没有狂化的哨兵还能清醒地跟人进行对话的。你只是以此为借口发泄情绪，用杀人和破坏治安来进行报复。你想报复的对象是谁？抛弃你的向导吗？”

那人惨笑起来：“才见过几面的人，我从没把他当过同伴。”

“那就是塔了？你想报复塔。”肯定的语气。

“我不能吗？”他反问，而后失控地嘶吼，“我不能报复他们吗？不能吗？！我服从命令，执行任务，为了任务付出一切！因为哨兵必须要和向导搭档，就把我喜欢的女人杀了！欺骗我说她是重病而亡，却不让我回来见她最后一面！她死了才三天，就给我发了匹配文件，要求我和一个从不认识的向导结合！对于只是遵从了命令什么都没做错，却沦落到如此境地、变成这副鬼样子的我，他们却认定为废物，想要干脆地将我抹杀……我不能发狂吗？！我不能报复吗？！”

尽管一向都对塔的强硬作风有所耳闻，山治还是为这段话中所蕴含的信息量震惊了。

作为特殊的军方机构，塔的存在超然而独特，但总的来说，媒体报道的多是他们用强硬的作风保护人民、铲除敌异的正面形象。受塔管辖的异能者虽然要执行危险至极的特殊和机密任务，却在同时享受着高福利的回报。近几年来更是只有塔属哨兵才能凭指定证件廉价购买到白片，流浪哨兵因为买不到白片，被敏锐的精神感知折磨得活不下去，转而投塔管辖的案例比比皆是，媒体将这件事当成塔是民心所向的形象进行了宣传。除此之外还有许多世俗眼中的好处：高额的任务奖金、贯穿一生的生活福利、民众的敬仰、军方的倚重……

但在光鲜亮丽的外壳下，塔竟是这样对待忠诚的士兵的。

——倘若你忠诚，那你该一直忠诚。无法遵从所有命令的士兵，无法将自我意识磨灭而成为绝好战斗机器的士兵，都不是忠诚的士兵。不再忠诚的士兵便不是士兵，是敌人，需被铲除。

山治按耐下错愕和震动，将目光投注到索隆身上。

索隆没有回应他的目光，仍旧瘫倒在座椅中，平静地回答了男人激烈的质问：“你的遭遇确实有疯狂的理由，你也当然可以报复。只是……”

话音未落，一只白虎从男人的视线死角猛扑过来，卓越的捕猎者不知何时悄无声息地逼近了两人，没有精神感知的山治丝毫未察觉，而察觉到的狂化哨兵也已来不及完美闪避，只狼狈地携着山治滚到一边。情急之下，力道便有些失控，山治被他带着翻滚的时候承受了一记重压，差点没被碾成纸片，岔着气咳嗽起来。

视野重置，索隆举着双刀攻上来，那人躲避不及，竟然拎着山治往索隆刀前一放，将山治当成了好用的盾牌，逼得几下攻击皆不利的索隆不得不闪避起来。  
索隆停下攻势，两人维持着距离一时僵持。同时，另一边的白虎与一只五人高的棕熊缠斗起来，熊嚎虎啸声声震耳，在惊变发生的瞬间就尖叫流窜的行人跑得更快了，少顷，这个路口除了三人两兽，便再无旁人。

偷袭攻击失败了，这家伙比想象的还要警觉，也比刚才更强了。索隆烦躁地咂舌，悄悄瞪一眼山治：都是这个卷眉毛在拖后腿。

一直看着索隆的山治准确无误地接收到了这一眼，山治一边持续咳喘着，一边在心里把这个看不起人的白痴绿藻头踹成了猪头肿脸。

局势对索隆不利，那人得意地笑起来，更加用力地掐住山治的脖子，山治只得垫起脚尖才能喘上气，他被自己不断变化的倒霉处境气得快要爆炸。如果以这种姿势在身后钳制他的人是一位美丽的女哨兵，他不仅不会生气，没准还会干脆假装自己什么都做不了地多享受一会儿，但一个壮的像熊一样、差点把他压死、身上散发着汗臭和血臭的、男·的杀人狂逃犯离自己这么近……山治要气·死·了！

对山治濒临崩溃的爆发一无所知，那人狞笑着挑衅道：“既然工厂的人全都被你救了，那就让这个警察给我陪葬吧！这个人，你绝对保护不了！”  
一直都安分地由人摆布的山治，作为普通人，就身体机能来说绝不是异能者的对手，又没有特殊能力，那人已然将山治视为毫无威胁力的待宰羔羊，因而在狂放狠话企图动摇索隆的同时，大部分警惕心都放在了面前的索隆和不远处缠斗着的白虎身上，但他不知道的是：

山治不是个普通的普通人。

被一脚踢中膝弯而错愕的刹那，又被一记飞踢正中面门，那人哀嚎一声松开钳制，捂着眼睛后被踢中的力道逼退数步。虽然刚才相看两厌，但此刻的配合却默契得不可思议，索隆在他松开山治的瞬间便冲了上去。被踢瞎一只眼睛的男人左右支绌地抵挡着索隆的攻击，山治摸着受伤的喉咙，踉跄退离这个属于疯子和狂徒的战场，靠在警车上大口呼吸空气。

没了山治做把柄，已然被打败过一次的精疲力竭的逃犯很快又被索隆制服了，这次索隆干脆地叫来了白虎，让它把人先叼去警察局，自己则和山治随后赶到。

处理完后，索隆归刀入鞘，朝山治走来。

山治一边咳，一边从口袋里掏出一根烟往嘴里放，走近的索隆看着他的举动微微皱眉，实在搞不懂这个卷眉毛咳成这样都要抽烟的坚持：“你还好吧。”

“咳、没死。咳咳，别告诉我你很失望，咳咳咳。”

危险过后的斗嘴都让人觉得是有生机的活力了，索隆心里对这个卷眉毛大为改观的同时，也被他身上矛盾的特质引出了一些真正的对他的好奇兴趣。虽然是普通人，却有着能伤到异能者的力量，刚才的处理可称冷静而优秀，不仅没有拖后腿，而且配合起来舒服极了。

也许烟真的有独特效用也说不准，山治吸了几口之后，竟然真的不咳了，除开衣衫凌乱了一些，纤细的脖子上还留存着被钳制的指印，他看起来像是准备去赴一场晚宴般从容。

“你刚才。”山治一手捏烟，手肘支着警车，斜靠在上面借力，“说了‘只是……’，那之后是什么？”

索隆回想了一下，发现他是在问之前自己对逃犯说的那句未尽之言：“他当然可以报复，只是，挑错了人。”

山治在烟雾后眯起了眼：“嗯？”

“他憎恨让他变成这样的塔，那他应该去杀塔的上级，或是更上的军方领导，甚至是允许着这样规则的联邦总统和高官们。”索隆说，“只是杀害无辜的普通人来‘报复’，终究只是个不敢反抗的懦夫。”

“因为不敢反抗才始终忠诚，在这之后又因这样的忠诚落入而今的境地，嘴上说着自己的委屈，把自己的报复之举描述得凄惨可怜无可奈何，却还是只敢拉普通人陪葬……”山治送烟入唇，笑起来，“懦夫这个词，很好。”

“你这是在夸我？”

“不，我是在骂那个以为我好欺负的白痴。”

索隆哈哈大笑，这个卷眉毛太有意思了！

“上车。”山治拉开车门，“回去做笔录。”

“话说回来，要不是为了走这些过场，一开始我就会让白虎直接把他带去警局……”  
“又不是只有你一个人怕麻烦，我踢瞎了他一只眼睛，回去还要补一份意外报告，该死，那家伙不仅可恶，还看不起人，竟把我当成好欺负的对象，到监牢里好好忏悔去吧！”  
“做笔录也很烦。”  
“只需要回答几个问题就好的人给我闭嘴。”  
“该死的卷眉毛让谁闭嘴？我看你才要闭嘴，刚才要不是你被抓住成了人质，哪有后面的麻烦事。”  
“我只是个普通人！虽然是警察也只是普通人！跟你们这些怪物是不一样的！要不是……”  
“你……”  
“我……”  
“……”  
“……”  
警车渐行渐远，交谈声飘散在空气中，但车内的气氛却变得轻快而自然。  
这是他们的初遇。


	11. Chapter 11

索隆在与困意的斗争中做完了笔录。山治一开始没察觉到这般懒散困意的不同寻常之处，他对这绿藻头有偏见，也一厢情愿的认为绿藻头讨厌自己，于是便把索隆昏昏欲睡的样子视为一种拙劣的挑衅。但在他多次出言嘲讽，得到的却是懵然的盯视而非反唇相讥时，山治意识到了：

状况不对劲。

当他询问索隆是否需要帮助时，困倦的哨兵没有给与回答，索隆扶着桌子站起身，走到门口时甚至踉跄了一下——他平时可绝不会有这样的懈怠，困意让他大脑停摆，无法思考更多，他现在只想立刻找张床躺上去。

浑浑噩噩地走到警局门口，昏沉的天色给了他入睡的暗示，索隆尚且来不及思考此地是不是一个适合睡觉的地方，便躺在警局大门前的楼梯上呼呼大睡起来。

追出来的山治有点怀疑自己的眼睛，他走过去踹了索隆两脚，睡着的人软软被踢动，却毫无清醒的迹象。

竟然……睡着了。

山治很想把人丢在门口不管，但被一个睡着的绿藻头堵住行路实在有碍警局风貌，更何况这个警觉性惊人的家伙此刻竟被踹了都无知无觉，万一碰上路过的仇家直接把他杀了（这种家伙是不可能没有仇家的），自己的良心不安是一回事，暴怒的塔丢了心肝宝贝蛋而追责又是一回事。

果然就不该负责和这家伙的交接任务，山治摁着自己青筋跃动的额角，押送的路上差点没命不说，现在还得有始有终的背负起姆妈职责看护讨厌鬼的人身安全。

他拉着索隆的手臂搭在自己肩上，扶着人站起来，被这一身沉甸的筋骨和肌肉压得呼吸一沉。直观来说，索隆的身材并不夸张，既非高的离谱，也没有壮的离谱，只恰到好处的彰显力与美。但这样的想法在承担上他全部身体重量时，会马上烟消云散。太沉了这家伙，明明身高相当，山治却觉得自己驮了一头老虎。

山治带着索隆回到商谈室，一边整理资料一边思索起要怎么处理这家伙，而且……这到底是怎么回事？

收拾完后，山治沉吟了一会儿，在索隆身上摸起来。这家伙身上应该会有和塔的联络方法吧？哨兵的事情当然是塔最清楚，只要联络到绿藻头在塔的同伴就好了。

从胸肌摸到脚底板，就差把索隆的鞋子都脱了看看鞋底有无藏着塔的联系方式，山治一无所获。他插着腰瞪视被自己弄得衣衫凌乱的家伙，一股被迫上了贼船的愤恨让他气得又踹了人一脚。

我也太倒霉了吧！山治想要呐喊：我可不想捡一个臭烘烘的男人回家啊！

……

……

下班时间到，毫无办法的扛着人踏上回家之路时，山治已经无念无想。

提供一个临时住所是山治仁至义尽的做法，带回自己家也实属无奈之举。他首先不能把人留在警局；其次没法随便在酒店开间房把人丢进去——和他不能把这家伙丢在警局门口不管是一个道理，怕他不小心遇到仇人直接被杀了；最后又不知道索隆自己的住址，哨兵和向导的个人住所是机密情报，普通权限的民事系统是查不到的。

但操蛋的是事情没法终结在：费劲地把失去意识的人扛回家之后，往随便哪个角落一扔等到他自己苏醒，这一步。

山治拒绝承认自己有洁癖，他只是对卫生要求比较高。把睡着的索隆随手丢在客厅，山治暂时让自己忽略了这个即使制造不出一点动静也仍旧存在感强烈的家伙，他按照习惯的流程洗过澡，做了晚饭并吃完、收拾了一下屋子，一切结束之后，他看着自己整洁的寓所心情舒畅地开了一罐啤酒，没喝几口，这种事事顺心的快意消散于又一次看到躺在沙发边的索隆时。

格格不入。

细菌入侵。

人生的污点。

山治趿拉着拖鞋走过去，在索隆身边蹲下，嫌弃地看着他皱巴巴的衣服和沾满干涸泥泞的裤腿。这家伙不知道多少天没洗澡了，刚才一直感觉不明显，毕竟稍微邋遢一点这件事，不管在工厂门口、在车上、抑或在警局里，都不是会被第一时间观察到的重点。但此刻，在山治仅仅有条又整洁有序的领地中，这种不修边幅和凌乱不洁就放大到了无法忽视的地步。如果索隆现在正常结束任务后回了自己家，那么他确实是要冲一个澡以作为数十日的任务总结的，不过事出突然，他陷入了不明原因的沉睡。

两分钟的沉默。

阳台的仙人掌支棱着尖利的短刺在风中巍然不动。

山治眉头紧皱，又气又委屈又想抓狂，最终糅合为一种认命的无奈。他叫不醒索隆（如果做得到的话他早就把人扔出自己家门了），却也实在没法让自己忽略这个“污点”，就是这么欺负人，谁先忍不了谁就得多干活，谁是更坚定原则的那个就注定被原则所累。

他把索隆的佩刀解下来挂在门后，拿了两件自己还没穿过的宽松衣物，脱下索隆又脏又臭的衣服改换上自己准备好的家居服，又拆了新的毛巾，拧干热水把这人裸露在外的皮肤全都擦拭一遍，连毛扎扎的头发都不放过，胡噜了多次。

完事后把勉强不会污染自己领地的人半甩半丢地放上沙发，索隆依旧睡梦香甜，连不像好人的锋锐眉眼都在灯光下显出几分亲切的和蔼来，山治看着他柔和的睡脸条件反射想怒，而后马上在心里默念不生气不生气，不跟死人生气。

山治是这样的人：他且尚不漫长的一生中总是遇到很多非己所愿的事情，他反抗了其中坚决无法认同和忍受的，却习惯于对程度较轻的逆来顺受之。他有着即是天赋又是诅咒的共情能力，总是很能理解他人的苦处和不得已，于是便对加诸在自己身上的分外之事都产生了责任心。反正做都做了，心怀怨恨的做和心平气和的做结果是一样的，而反正都是要做的，干脆彻底做好。

可以称之为温柔，也可称之为愚蠢。

唯一算得上幸运的是，在这样软弱的内核之外，他开朗活泼，意气风发，有时还因为自身能力的优秀显得暴力自负，故而抓住了他的软肋意识到他这人绝好欺负的家伙，至今屈指可数。

一长条的索隆占据了沙发的全部空间，山治拎着还没喝完的半罐啤酒，盘膝坐在茶几和沙发中间的空隙里，翻开了他的精神食粮——封面是比基尼女郎的美女写真。

啊啊，是由美小姐！太可爱了，甜甜的笑容简直是活力素一般的存在！双马尾好可爱啊，怎么会有这样可爱的女士存在于世间呢，女人是世界上最伟大的造物！

呜呜呜今天的内页访谈是沙耶小姐么，真是太美丽了，离婚之后带着孩子努力生活的沙耶小姐一定是玛利亚在人间的代言人，多么坚强的沙耶小姐，穿着黑丝和红色高跟鞋的沙耶小姐是战士也是女神！谢谢沙耶小姐拯救我这个无能又可怜的男人，拍写真的Lady们全都是天使呜呜呜！

诶，这个是生面孔……没见过啊。新人吗？

山治把杂志立起来凑近了看，仿佛有无数桃心从他眼中飘出：穿和服的样子也太美丽了，是妖艳的曼陀罗！看看名字……叫罗宾呢，名字也无敌契合，啊，这次拍摄的是花魁主题。

正当山治沉浸在罗宾小姐的美貌中时，滴滴——滴滴滴——

是通讯器的声音。

山治艰难地放下了手中的杂志环顾声音的来源，通讯器又尽责地响了两声，这次听得很清楚，声源是……身后？

是这个臭绿藻的通讯器！

塔来联络他们的心肝宝贝了！

山治噌地跪坐起来，在索隆身上摸索着，而后惊讶的发现声源是他耳边的吊坠，这也藏得太隐蔽了吧？这这……这个通讯器要怎么接通啊。

扒着索隆的耳朵蹂躏了一通，滴滴声仍旧锲而不舍地响着，而后山治灵机一动，搀着索隆自己的手去触碰他的耳坠——应该是这样的吧，指纹认证。

叮——

一个十五英寸的光子屏在索隆面前弹出，山治不得不半趴在索隆的身上才能看清屏幕。

他怀着紧张的期待盯视着动荡的画面，片刻后，一位黑发黑眼的美丽女士在屏幕前现出她美丽的脸庞，山治张着嘴呆滞地愣住了。

罗、罗罗、是刚才在杂志上看到的罗宾小姐啊！！！

……她是塔的人！

罗宾也似被意料外的状况惊愣了一下，但她很快便接受了面前的一切，带着一抹意味不明的笑意说：你好。

山治的大脑彻底宕机——罗宾小姐在跟我说你好！！！

“我是索隆的哨兵搭档，刚才得知他完成外派任务后去追捕比尔了，也许我联络得太晚了……索隆现在和你在一起吗？”

山治发乎本能的梦游般答道：“是的，但他死了……不不，我是说他暂时是死了……也不是！他他……他现在睡着了。”

“啊，果然已经中招了。”

山治连连点头，虽然他也不知道自己在点什么头。

“比尔是有特殊能力的变色龙哨兵，他的精神攻击可以让人在数天内拥有熊的习性。”罗宾顿了顿，“比尔已经被抓住了吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

“那就不用担心了。”罗宾抚着唇笑起来，轻描淡写地说，“他现在睡着是因为陷入了熊的冬眠，醒来之后会大量进食，而后进入熊的发情期，渴望交配，全部经历一番就没事了。塔这边无需担心，之后本来就是他的休假时间。”罗宾偏了偏脑袋，已然在简短的对话中精准抓住了山治的软肋之一，于是她毫不吝惜的散发魅力，蛊惑着可怜的小羊羔，“好心的先生，索隆就麻烦你了，请照顾好他。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

大概是被山治的蠢样娱乐到了，她轻笑几声：“那，再见。”挂断了连接。

通讯屏消失后，山治捧着怦怦乱跳的心脏趴在索隆身上痛哭流涕起来。还有什么比这更感人的吗？他刚翻杂志看到罗宾小姐，罗宾小姐就给他发来了通信，身为塔的哨兵却给杂志拍花魁写真，用美貌来拯救如他这样的无能男性……罗宾小姐……一定是天使下凡吧！！

他滑到地上，抱着杂志，痴痴沉醉了半天。

与此同时，切断通讯的罗宾撑抵额头，眸光闪烁地笑了。

她的搭档向导看她一眼，暂停了手上的工作问道：“索隆没事吧？刚才好像不是他接的通讯。”

“他很好。”罗宾微笑着，“而且……很快就会发生有意思的事情了。”

“你说的有意思。”对她的恶趣味再清楚不过，弗兰奇举着螺丝刀面无表情地说，“是他快倒大霉了吧。”

脑子里只有机械和可乐的变态是无法理解此事的有趣之处的，罗宾想着刚才的画面：索隆连衣服都换了，而金发的男人趴在他胸前，对自己姿势的越界的分寸感毫无所查，只是用欣赏和爱慕到痴迷的目光注视自己，八成连她说了什么都没听进脑子里。

那么，接下来会发生什么呢……

她优雅地交叠双腿，望向窗外。


End file.
